


Pursuing Sona

by ThatLewdWriter



Category: League of Legends
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheesy, Dominant Qiyana, F/F, Fluff, Futa Qiyana, Futa x Female, Futanari, Long, Oral, Porn With Plot, Probably poor depiction of a mute Sona, Sex, Smut, Submissive Sona, Vaginal, cross-posted on HentaiFoundry, cum, lots of story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLewdWriter/pseuds/ThatLewdWriter
Summary: Sona's a beautiful girl with a great talent for music, and when Qiyana sees her, she's smitten. She's also pretty sure she's the elusive club DJ that's had her attention for the last year - and just like that DJ, she proves hard to find and plays even harder to get. But, if there's one thing Qiyana's set on, it's dating Sona; and Qiyana plays for keeps.
Relationships: Qiyana/Sona
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Pursuing Sona

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for Jokage over at HentaiFoundry. It's another long plot one, so skip down 3/4 for lewds. Other lewd buried around the halfway mark. The rest is all story. 

* * *

Qiyana was only at the concert to satisfy the wishes of her mother, who insisted that someone in their family attended the event. Good showing, she'd called it, but why she insisted on it being Qiyana when she had so many sisters was a mystery. Sometimes, it was like she went out of her way to discomfort her, but she just took it all with a smug smile and a cocky demeanour, taking some pride that she was chosen over her many sisters for any of the given tasks. Even if they were absolutely, terribly dull, enough so that she slumped in her lofty seat with her chin in her hands, eyes scanning over the crowd instead of the people on stage.

Her family gave a lot of money to the University, and some of their biggest scholarships were in the department for the arts. Dozens of students a year got in off those scholarships alone where they’d otherwise have been barred entry, and as a result they got free tickets to every event, and when they put on their yearly concert for the school, it was at least seventy-percent just in thanks for her family's money. It felt nice, of course, since the concert was, in essence, entirely for Qiyana; but that didn't make it any more entertaining to watch. Qiyana appreciated things like music and dancing a fair bit, in all honesty, but she was seeing a bunch of performances that left her cold. 

She entertained herself more by taking in the reactions and stares of admirers scattered about, instead. The lofty balcony view she was afforded was private, but there were several others in the very grand hall populated by staff and other wealthy families all across the breadth of Valoran, whose scions attended the University. While Qiyana's family wasn't the richest or more well-known amongst them, it was still respected, and her contributions were very publicly known. There was also the not-so-subtle fact that Qiyana was the undisputed Queen Bee of the entire school, her weight and authority felt throughout, as were her perfect academic record and gorgeous looks; really, why wouldn't she indulge in the attention?

The entertainment didn't last, but not because Qiyana got bored with it. At first, it started with the plucked notes of an instrument that she couldn't place, and then the harmonic strings of some lilting tune filled the concert hall. She had already been sitting very regally straight in her seat, but her spine got stiffer as she focused her attention on the stage, feeling her spine tingle as the alluring song washed over her. There, on the stage and carrying a large, foreign instrument of wood and strings, was a buxom girl with velvety blue hair, tenderly caressing the thrumming lines of her device.

Qiyana stared intently, the musical notes hitting her in all the right ways. The student's body was wrapped up in a loose-fitting dress with long sleeves and a long skirt, but it didn't disguise the voluptuous curves of her body, and the plunging neckline was just shy of being scandalous when one considered the mountainous cleavage it was displaying. Her hair was long and vivid in colour, falling down her back and over her cream-colored shoulders like a waterfall. Her face was round in shape, her cheeks full and chin dainty, and she had the most serene look of calmness on her face as she played.

It wasn't her looks that entirely captivated Qiyana, though she was quite a looker - it was her music. Not even for the reason that it was good - which it was, Qiyana wouldn't lie - but because it was so familiar. For a few tense moments she listened to the song as if she had a half-forgotten tune in her head, chasing down lyrics and letting out subvocal hums as she tried to piece together the ill-remembered music in her head - and then, like a lightning bolt, it clicked.

It was _her_. The DJ from the one club just around campus that Qiyana frequented; her favourite club, and her favourite DJ. At least, Qiyana was pretty sure it was her - the DJ had no name, and her identity was guarded by a mirrored dome helmet that flashed with all the electric beats of her music - only her lips were left bare, to flash teasing, alluring smirks. Her body, too, was tightly wrapped in a latex suit that hid the colour of her skin, though it had the much-appreciated effect of outlining every last curve on the DJ's incredibly buxom, voluptuous body. Her hair was always an ever-shifting cascade of electric colours, changing depending on the day and the music, making placing her hard - and she never spoke, never socialized; she was just there to play music, and that was it.

It had left Qiyana frustrated, as it did to so many others - she was a good DJ, and was incredibly hot, too. Most people wanted to sleep with her after just hearing her music, and the sight of all those curves made any hot-blooded person crave her. Qiyana was much the same for many reasons, and it was even more frustrating for someone that was used to getting what she wanted - she was direct and forward, knew what she wanted and took it, and having someone that was so elusive never failed to make her spine tingle.

She couldn't be entirely sure that it _was_ her, of course, given her lack of any real clues. There was also the matter that her music wasn’t even remotely the same - the DJ’s was all electric tunes and thrumming beats, with melodic rises and droning bass. This was distinctly not the same, and not only that, the way she played was different. The DJ threw herself into the music by dancing and bopping along, hand on her helmet as it testing the beats, while this girl was more careful, plucking, and dainty. But still, there was something about her that struck a chord of familiarity. Qiyana was _sure_ they were one and the same, even if she couldn’t yet confirm it.

Then, once again, as if lightning struck, she hurried into motion and reached out to grab the pamphlet that outlined the night’s events and shows. The flash of brilliance told her that she could easily find out this girl’s identity - and from there, backtrack if she was the DJ - by very simply reading her name off the line-up. It was easy and simple, which really should have been enough for Qiyana to realize that there was nothing easy or simple about it, because the category for people’s _names_ was blank.

“Oh, mother,” she cursed, flinging the pamphlet away. “Why do you insist on such silly things like replacing the talent’s names with their program?”

Qiyana sighed, and ran a hand through her long, fluffy white bangs. She sat back, crossing one thick leg over the other, and pointedly stared at the girl on stage. She drank in her appearance, from her features to her curves, and admired the music she made with a slight smile. She didn't know her name yet, sure, but she could see her program was very obviously music, and she doubted it would be hard to find a stacked, blue-haired girl in the music department. Granted, she _also_ didn’t know if her hair was actually blue or if it was yet another colour the DJ bore, but she had enough to go on. 

Plus, Qiyana _was_ athletic and quite the runner to boot, and she was going to make damned sure she made it backstage in time to talk to the girl.

* * *

Qiyana was not, in fact, fast enough to get backstage in time to talk to the Mystery Girl, as her friends had now started referring to her. She had fled the scene as quickly as she did at the club, leaving the rich girl floundering. She’d tried to find her anyways, and in the following days had met with the Student Advisor to the music department, and some teacher, _and_ had pulled her sway as the family that handed out dozens and dozens of scholarships a year to art students in an effort to find the identity of just _one,_ and came up empty-handed.

It sucked, all told. 

Her phone buzzed, and Qiyana, while still walking through the hall with confident steps, flicked her smartphone toward her face. 

_Akali > still no sign of mystery girl? _The text read, to which Qiyana sniffed. 

> _No,_ was her reply in turn. _Scheduling dep. is so damn disorganized they can’t even tell me who attended their own event._

_> I’ll have to do something about it later._

_Akali > U kno, you don’t have to make more work for urself _

_ > You can just keep it chill_

_ > And not find more shit to do _

Qiyana rolled her eyes, her fingers flashing as she typed out her response. 

_> I don’t like inefficiency, or stupidity. If they can’t help me find the name of one single girl, they need to change for the better._

_Akali > So ur taking out your frustration on them_

Qiyana sniffed imperiously. 

_> No. _

_Akali > Yes._

Qiyana crossed into the University Library with broad steps, flashing her fingers at the familiar woman behind the counter. 

_> I’m in the library, studying, _she told Akali. _Ttyl._

She clicked her phone off, and continued on. Akali was a good friend, though their relationship had been strained at first - she was a rich, wealthy girl with an attitude to match, and Akali seemed to exist just to needle people and be rebellious. It had eventually worn away into a nice friendship between the two, but Akali never hesitated to poke fun or rile her up wherever she could. She enjoyed being a tease just as much as Qiyana liked being in charge, and it was an amusing enough dynamic. 

The library was as quiet as ever, just like it was meant to be. In most sections there wasn’t a peep, and in others, the hushed whispers of students huddled around tables and study groups were made loud by comparison. It was a well-stocked building, with several floors and plenty of room to study in peace, which Qiyana liked - it was easier to study in the library, she found, than elsewhere. There was less for her to do here, less to focus on and perfect other than her grades, and it allowed her to crack down on her subjects. It wasn’t strictly needed, not with her near-perfect grade-point average, but she had a strict schedule to keep, and she didn’t deviate. 

Qiyana had a usual spot where she liked to study - a nice, neat table of dark wood set against a minuscule, cuby-like wall, which allowed her to stack, store, and steady books however she wanted. It was also wider than it was long, meant for a handful of people at a time, so there was little chance of her being bothered or distracted. Few would dare something like that, though; anyone who frequented the library knew that as _her_ study spot, and no one dared to take it, or even sit next to it. People hovered, sure, but people _always_ hovered, and that wasn’t her concern - she was there just to study. She could indulge in the praise of others or pick up girls elsewhere, as far as she was concerned. 

There was no straight path to her favoured spot, but a round-about the main area and curving through the more public studying spots. It wasn’t nearly enough to cause an inconvenience, and it did allow her to check out the various students making use of the facilities on that day - and watch them either stare at the self-proclaimed Queen Bee of the school striding by, or shy away from her piercing gaze. It wasn’t like Qiyana had _all_ the power or anything like that, nor did she have the most sway - rich and aristocratic bloodlines like the Crownguards, Lightshields, the Du Couteus, or people like Ashe, Sej, or Karma, that had far more to their names which they could swing around at a moment; nor was she in charge of the student body, like Irelia was.

Qiyana, though, wasn’t shy to throw around her weight and authority, and she had her fingers in a dozen organizations and departments around the school - ostensibly to make it all better, because Qiyana wanted _everything_ to exude excellence, while all of her ‘competition’ was content to just do what they needed to for themselves. And, self-proclaimed empress of the school or not, her authority - or, at least, her reputation - was certainly recognized, and she took some satisfaction in it. She wasn’t going to be like her sisters, coasting by on a free education with minimal involvement; she was _Qiyana,_ and she was _much_ better than all of them, in every way. She’d leave her mark on the school, she was certain of it.

_….Okay, rein that back, QiQi,_ she told herself, momentarily stumbling in her mental plans. Thoughts ran away from her often, to which Ahri enjoyed teasing that she was one of the megalomaniacal, monologuing villains from whatever-which animes she was watching at the time. 

She turned as she walked, moving along to her destination, eyes flicking down the length of a long study-section set between two towering bookcases - a long strip dotted with equally long tables, and floor-to-ceiling window at the furthest end that cast a soft rectangle of light over them. Students studied and milled about in equal measure, and Qiyana scanned over them as if she were a queen lording over her subjects; she wasn’t, of course, but it was equal parts _fun_ and _entertaining._

And then she stopped, and froze. There was a brief moment of incredulity and stunned silence as she looked at a lonely table near the window, where a girl - _her_ girl - sat, her nose buried in a book; voluptuous curves, blue hair, and creamy, peach-coloured skin. It was undoubtedly the girl she’d seen on stage at the concert, and while her jeans and university pullover was a far cry from the dress she’d worn, there was no hiding the swollen curves of her figure under the fabric. Her hair was the same shade of blue, too, and Qiyana mentally fist-pumped. Once she’d broken free of her stunned state, of course, and was capable of rationalizing that she wasn’t imagining things. 

There wasn’t even a hint of hesitation. Qiyana was already walking forward with confidant steps, striding between the tables as she went straight for the girl she’d been looking for, for the entire week. Dimly, she considered how silly the moment was - how very _romcom_ the situation was for her to see the girl in question in the library at school. But then, it was only a little ways away from midterms, and plenty of people were using the library during the crunch time. It was as good a place as any, and Qiyana wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

“Hey there,” Qiyana drawled in her normally smokey tones as she circled around the table. It was long, but there were only two seats set opposite, most likely because others had pillaged spare chairs for larger groups. She didn’t mind, and set one of her dainty, regal hands on the spine of the chair she hoped to be sitting in - her manners were far too gentlemanly to just drop herself down without permission - while her bookbag rested on a slim, cinnamon-coloured shoulder. 

The blue-haired girl looked up, perplexity in the lines of her face. Her eyes widened - _a brilliant shade of blue_ , Qiyana didn’t fail to notice - and her entire expression just screamed, _why are you here?_ It was the sort of silent confusion that people usually directed at her when she approached them out of the blue, without them understanding why. She was, after all, as likely to say something kind as she was to berate them for undue acts, and having the reputation she did, only her fans really wanted to get her attention. Qiyana wasn’t mean, of course - or so she liked to think - but very, very demanding of excellence, and had an extremely dominant and authoritative personality. While many girls definitely liked that about her - in public and in bed - it led to just as many conflicts, much to her annoyance.

She was sure that the Mystery Girl was thinking of all that and more, but she still chanced a smile at Qiyana - it was short and sweet, just a kindly thing, but the tilt of her lips reminded her of the DJ’s smirking mouth. Qiyana wouldn’t lie: she’d stared at those lips for quite the time in the club, thinking about how _nice_ they’d feel wrapped around her package or what they’d be like to kiss, and she was pretty familiar with them. Her confidence grew that they were one and the same, but she said nothing about that.

“I’m Qiyana,” she said boldly, her fingers drumming on the spine of the chair. She smiled broadly down at the girl, her perfectly straight, white teeth flashing toward her. Her hand jutted out in the next moment, offering a handshake. “I’m really delighted to meet you.”

The girl blinked, still surprised, but she didn’t speak. She very carefully and tenderly took Qiyana’s hand, and almost allowed it to be waved up and down by the dark-skinned girl. And that was…. All she did. Qiyana expected her to say hello, or match her with her own name, but she just received a polite silence. She put it down to the girl’s surprise at her rapid approach and presence; some of the more meek girls, like Taliyah, tended to be totally tongue-tied around her.

“I saw you at the Art and Theater concert the other night,” Qiyana elaborated smoothly, inclining her head. “The balcony seats are reserved for my family, and I was watching you from there. I was very impressed; you’re _very_ talented. I’ll be honest, I was bored the entire night until you came on stage.”

Still, the girl said nothing, but her smile became shy, and a pink dusting dotted her cheeks. She inclined her head shyly and meekly, looking almost embarrassed by the praise, but she only greeted Qiyana’s words with silence. A shadow of a frown passed over Qiyana’s face, but she didn’t let it show. 

“I was trying to find you afterward, too,” she said, filling the silence before it got awkward. “I wanted to meet the star of the show, but I’d found that you left too quickly. I was so disheartened that I tried to ask the organizers who you were.” She broke off, chuckling to herself. “But let me tell you, they aren’t the sharpest tools in the shed.”

The girl didn’t laugh, but still, smiled earnestly. It unnerved Qiyana, in a way, and she found her forwardness matched by someone that seemingly wasn’t engaging. That didn’t deter her in the least, though. 

“I really wanted to meet you,” she said, flashing a charming smile - and it _was_ a charming smile, no doubt about it. She had good looks and charisma in droves, and she was adept at using it. Everything was a tool in her arsenal, and she was excellent at everything. “Find out the identity of the Mystery Woman who captivated me.” She leaned in, her soft, white hair bouncing around her shoulders in thick rolls, her eyes twinkling and lips pulled into a smooth smirk. “So - may I have the pleasure of knowing your name?”

There was a pause - a long one, actually, where the girl first looked perplexed, then surprised, then flustered, almost as if realizing at the last second that she’d done something wrong or, rather, that she’d forgotten something. It was such an honest and cute expression that Qiyana fought to stifle a giggle, watching as the girl immediately began to flounder around searchingly in a sudden frenzy of motion.

She appeared to be looking for her phone, which was half-hidden under a book cover - disguised from her angle, but not to Qiyana. She flipped it up and pushed the device calmly toward the blue-haired musician, and found a grateful glance directed toward her. It was taken with one dainty hand, but the other rose up to her neck quickly, with the girl keeping her eyes looked on Qiyana’s. Two fingers quickly tapped at her neck, almost as if checking a pulse - or, that was the first thing that came to Qiyana’s analytical mind. She didn’t quite understand, but the girl was soon typing away furiously at her phone, and her brow furrowed.

The phone was flashed out toward her, and Qiyana blinked at the sight of words on a notepad app of some kind, the cursor still blinking. 

_My name is Sona,_ the phone read, and Qiyana raised an eyebrow. _I’m mute, sorry. I thought you knew. I’m really glad you enjoyed the concert, though! It was really fun!_

Qiyana paused, blinked, and parsed the words. After a moment she smiled, and inclined her head. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Sona. Honestly, the concert itself didn't take my fancy; your performance, though, was masterful. _That’s_ talent.”

Sona blushed again, just a light dusting of pink on the skin. Her fingers rapidly pushed at the phone, and Qiyana watched inquisitively as words formed. _Thanks a lot! That means a lot to me. Music is really important to me, and hearing that it’s received well is flattering._

“I’ve heard lots of people under the scholarship program,” Qiyana told her, “and met lots of them, too. Trust me, you’re _easily_ the best I’ve seen so far.”

Another blush, which Qiyana considered a reward. Making cute girls blush was always a plus, in her books. 

_You flatter me too much,_ Sone typed bashfully, still smiling her shy smile.

"Oh, that's nothing," Qiyana drawled, inclining her head. "I find you honestly intriguing; musical talent and good looks... Honestly, you're exactly my type of girl."

Sona looked faintly surprised by her boldness, her fingers carefully typing out, Well, we've just met...

"Of course," she said smoothly, almost giggling. "But I can already tell that I'd love to get to know you even better - and I think you'd like to get to know me, too." She flashed a wink. "So, how about it? Can I entice you out on a date, Sona?"

Sona burst into an even more furious blush, and her fingers immediately began to drum out a nervous beat. _I'm busy studying, actually, so, sorry! But you're very kind!_

Qiyana felt her heart - briefly, momentarily - sink in her chest, but she was Qiyana, and she wasn't going to be let down so easily. Hopefully. "Ah - is that so? Can I ask what you're studying?"

Her eyes were already flashing over the books, taking note of the various titles and authors - all science, it seemed - but she waited patiently for Sona's still-nervous typing and response. _Chemistry. My midterm is coming up, and I really need to pass, so I'm very busy._

"Chemistry, hm?" Qiyana lips broke into a cheshire smile. "Well, luckily for you, chica, I just happen to be acing my Chem classes. Ninety-eight-percent, so far."

Sona's eyes widened, and her lips formed a vague 'O' shape, impressed. 

"And I'd be totally happy to help you out, you know?" Qiyana continued, her eyes twinkling. "Show you what I know, some tips and study tricks, and tutor you on whatever's getting that pretty little head of yours stumped."

Sona blinked, her teeth biting into her plump lower lip. Her lips looked prettier than Qiyana's own, which really was saying something, as far as she was concerned. _That's very generous of you, but I'm sure you're busy! I wouldn't want to take up your time when midterms are coming up._

"It would be no trouble at all," Qiyana promised, her eyes only briefly scanning the phone before flicking back up to Sona. "Unless you don't need the help, of course. How are your grades, if I might ask?"

Sona blushed a little more, her lips parting in a silent display, and Qiyana's grin got a bit wider. "Ah - I see. Then, you do need my help, Sona. And honestly? It's a crime for a girl as lovely as you to spend all day struggling to study by herself."

Sona looked down, flushing. _Well,_ she typed, _if you insist._

"I do," Qiyana said boldly. "But, if I do, I don't want to hear any excuses about you not having the time for me to take you out on a date, yes?"

Sona looked up, eyebrows raised, and mouth parted in a sort of indignant smile. Her fingers dashed across her phone, making Qiyana idly wonder just what the musician could do with those skilled fingers. _My, are you blackmailing me, Kiana?_

There was a pause as Sona frowned, and then a tentative bite of her lip. _Did I spell that right?_

Qiyana laughed under her breath. "Ah - it's Q-I-Y-A-N-A.”

Sona smiled bashfully, fingers typing. _Sorry. I'm bad with names, and my grammar's not the best._

The tan-skinned girl cocked her head. “Am I right in assuming you don’t typically type?”

Sona shrugged. _No,_ she replied, _not really. My friends usually sign with me._

Qiyana pursed her lips. “I see. I apologize - a phone will have to suffice between us, because I don’t know any sign language.”

Sona just shrugged again, shaking her head. _Well, at least I can practice your name this way, Qiyana!_

"You’ve already got it," Qiyana winked, a smile on her lips. "But to answer your question - no, not blackmail; Just a trade. My time in helping you study, in exchange for your time on a date."

She flashed her immaculately-kept teeth. "How about it?"

Sona glanced down briefly, the corners of her lips twitching. _Sure,_ was her typed response, and Qiyana felt elated. She wasn't used to rejection, that was for certain, and she always got what she wanted, and was gratified to know that Sona was on-board with her offer. 

"Wonderful," she purred slowly, her hand instinctively reaching back to fluff out the white sweeps of hair brushing her shoulders. "May I steal a seat, then?"

Sona nodded, but with her already accepting the offer, Qiyana didn't really need any further permission. She was already sweeping around, picking up the chair by the backside and effortlessly hauling it around, showing off a strength that she didn't - at first glance - look like she could possess. She was extremely athletic and fit, but with most of it centered on her legs, it was an easy thing for people to miss. Of course, Qiyana liked showing it off, too, liked the looks of surprise when she picked someone up in her arms as if she were Vi or Sej; it was fun.

Sona stared for the few moments it took her to bring the chair around the desk and sit it right down beside Sona - almost intimately close, in fact. She sat down with regal grace, bag set down on the desk before her, one leg smoothly crossing over the other. Sona's cheeks were faintly pink again, though whether it was from the proximity or her boldness, it was hard to say. Qiyana readied herself with a smug smile on her lips, pulling out her pristine utensils and implements and setting them before her with clinical precision, and leaned into Sona just a bit. 

"So, chica," she drawled, finger reaching out to tap at a hard-cover textbook. "What do you need help with first?"

* * *

It turned out that Sona needed help with everything - she admitted some time later that Chemistry was her worst subject with the lowest marks, and she was struggling in every avenue. Luckily for Qiyana, she was excelling in every avenue, and so she put her considerable knowledge to the task of meticulously tutoring Sona in every single thing she didn't know, displaying more finesse and talent than some Professors and many of the TA's could bring to bear. 

Qiyana settled into 'the zone', where everything she did was firm and professional and exacting, leaving no room for error in misinterpretation. She still flirted with the pretty blue-haired girl, of course, but when it was crunch time, Qiyana really settled in. She wasn't there just to take advantage of the offer she'd made by doing a half-assed job; Qiyana didn't do anything in halves, and nothing she put out was mediocre. Sona got the full Qiyana-tutoring experience, which very few had the privilege of experiencing before. 

That, and Qiyana wasn't going to not impress the pretty girl. Showing off might not have been the most intimate way of getting someone's attention, but, well, Qiyana had plenty of show off with, and she was damn sure she wanted to impress. Sona did seem fascinated, thankfully, following along with wide and understanding eyes, nodding along to whatever Qiyana said and trying to soak up the information. It made it more fun when she dropped teasing remarks or an idle flirt, because Sona's pale cheeks would tinge through with colour and she would shift bashfully and adorably. 

She didn't appear displeased by any of her forward remarks, though, which Qiyana took as a good sign. 'Focus those pretty blue eyes on this diagram,' she'd say, or, 'See these gems, the ones the colour of your hair? Yes, use them.' Little remarks, but each one earned a blush and a smile, and Qiyana took her victories where she could get them - and she played to win, each and every time.

Other students stared at them on occasion, confused by the sight of Qiyana tutoring someone in a public area of the library, or just confused in general. She didn't care about any of them - all of her attention went to studying under normal conditions, and now she had to tutor a girl she wanted to date, and so had absolutely zero patience for anyone else. 

"You've made good progress," Qiyana said some time later, after the sun pouring through the windows began to dip. her finger idly twirled a pen, which had slashed through the list set forward by Sona's Professor in advance of the midterm. "We've gotten through a good chunk of this material, so running through the rest should be more than feasible."

Sona tapped at her phone, which was the sole means of communication for them at present. _We have, yeah. I'm def feeling more confident!_

Qiyana smiled. "I'm certainly glad for that. I do think you'd benefit from more practicing, though, on the material we've gone through. I'll draft up some practice sheets of questions and we can run through them next time, see how much sank in."

There was a pause, and an uncertain look on Sona’s face. _You want to do this again?_ She typed, her eyebrows drawn inward.

The white-haired girl laughed. “Of course I would, chica. You said you need help, and I’m perfectly available to tutor you.”

_What about your own tests?_

“Near-perfect grade-point average,” Qiyana told her directly, unabashedly. “And really, I don’t mind. I’d be more than happy to tutor you up until your exam.”

Sona bit her lip as if unsure, so Qiyana tried to reassure her. “You’re wonderful company, Sona. I really don’t mind.”

_We can’t even talk properly,_ Sona typed half-heartedly, and again, Qiyana laughed. 

“We’re talking just fine,” she replied, waving her hand dismissively. “More than I can say for others, too.”

Sona pressed her fist to her mouth as her lips parted in a sign of amusement, and Qiyana watched her with twinkling eyes. 

_Okay,_ was Sona’s eventual reply. _I’d like that._

“And I’d like,” Qiyana drawled, “to see you on a date with me, tomorrow. After all, I think we’ve cleared out enough of your work for you to spare a half-day.”

_A deal’s a deal,_ Sona typed out, her fingers fluttering over her phone’s screen. _But I thought you were making time for today?_

Qiyana shrugged, humming. “I was, but I’ve got something I’d like to do, now. Tomorrow, though, is just fine for me.”

_Okay._ Sona looked at her searchingly, but Qiyana just smirked at her. 

“I’ve got it planned out,” she said simply, reassuring Sona by patting the back of her hand in a way that left the girl blushing. “And on that note, I do need to get going to make sure I've got time to do what I’d like to do, so we’ll talk tomorrow.”

Sona blinked up at her, and Qiyana smirked.

“Don’t fret,” she said, winking. “By the by - I’ve already put my number in your phone, and I got yours, too. We’ll be in touch.”

Sona blinked again, looking faintly surprised - not realizing that every time she’d handed Qiyana her phone there had been plenty of time for her to do so - and immediately went to check through her contacts. Qiyana watched her, laughing faintly at the earnestness of her reactions. She seemed like the honest type of girl, which suited Qiyana just perfectly - there was something attractive about that, and it alone - as if the rest of their interactions hadn’t already done the trick - cemented her want to get to know Sona better.

And only a few minutes later, when she was striding away with a proud smile on her face, she was tapping out a message to her friends:

_I’ve found the Mystery Girl. We’re going on a date tmrw._

* * *

They did meet up the next day, arranging a spot by the main entrance of the University to stay at. Sona was in the basic dorms, while Qiyana was in a much loftier condo just nearby reserved for students of her heritage, and so the distance was unreasonably far for either of them. Well, so Sona said; Qiyana would have had zero problems in going to her dormroom and picking her up for the date, but Sona insisted against it, and there was only so far Qiyana would press. The school’s gates seemed like a suitable spot in any event, and they’d have to pass through regardless, so it made sense. 

She was there first, of course, with plenty of time to spare. She stood proudly there, hovering just shy of the cream-coloured pillars of the gates, her right hip cocked out and her hand set on her side in an almost domineering pose. Her other hand idly swiped through her phone, flicking through social media feeds and text messages, occupying her time until Sona arrived. The wait wasn’t exactly ideal, but Qiyana _always_ arrived on time, and to make sure of that, it usually meant getting there five minutes early - so she waited. 

Out of curiosity, she’d searched through Sona’s social media, too - or, well, at her friend’s behest to ‘vet’ the girl that fascinated Qiyana. It proved to be as average as anyone else’s, and mostly focused on little clips of Sona’s music - close-ups on her fingers plucking at strings, her in the middle of a piece, or just clips of her music over backgrounds. Cutesy things, and also nothing that might implicate her as the DJ that Qiyana was sure she was. But that was entirely secondary at the moment to just learning about Sona herself, and she knew there was time to bring it up later.

Sona appeared fairly popular, insofar as the music department went. Not so much as to be picked up by Qiyana’s radar - _a shame,_ she’d thought- but her talent was surely being recognized by her fellows. Just a cursory glance at her material made it pretty clear that her talent went beyond a one-off on stage, though, and Qiyana thought it almost _criminal_ that she wasn’t more popular - with talent like hers, Qiyana was sure that the girl could go _far._

_I might even make sure of it myself,_ she thought. 

Qiyana saw Sona’s approach well before she neared her, as was the norm for the well-bred girl. What she saw impressed her - while Sona wasn’t exactly dressed sexy, she still looked damned hot, and it was more than enough for Qiyana. Her clothing was modest, in all respects: tight-fitting jeans and a well-fitted long-sleeve sweater; casual, and not too fancy, but good enough date-material if one expected to do something - well, casual. Yet, the choice of clothing suited her body _perfectly,_ with her tight jeans hugging the wide berth of her hips and outlining her long legs and plump thighs, while her top accentuated the inward curve of her waist and the sheer size of her breasts.

Qiyana wasn’t all that large in the chest herself, just a modest, mid-sized C-cup; Sona, though, was _big,_ easily surpassing double - _triple -_ D’s, and it left her mouth dry. She tried not to stare very much, but they were certainly eye-catching, that was for certain. It sent blood rushing downward, but it was a hormonal and easily suppressed urge that she brushed aside. 

_Still,_ Qiyana thought, _she’s attractive. Exceedingly so._

Sona walked faster once she noticed Qiyana, and soon almost rushed up to greet her. The blue-haired girl was smiling faintly, eyes skimming her up and down in a not-so-subtle way that - normally - would leave Qiyana cold, but she was happy to let Sona admire her. She knew that she looked hot, because she always did: her chosen green minidress hugged her body, but left her shoulders and the upper reaches of her chest bare, exposing unblemished, cinnamon-coloured flesh that had an almost buttery sheen to it. Her legs were wrapped tight in black stockings that fully outlined every curve on them, of which there were many - her legs were as curvy as some girls were voluptuous, with athletic calves and thick thighs that a girl would just _die_ to rest their head between.

The dress ended, conveniently, well above her thighs and dangled just below her hips, which allowed the full mass of her perfectly rounded and deliciously plump ass to press against the tight stockings. It also outlined the full extent of her incredible wide hips, which were just a touch wider than Sona’s, even - and, while both of them had perfectly breedable hips, Qiyana’s were certainly better suited for doing the breeding.

Sona smiled as she came to a halt, flashing a wave with her fingers splayed. 

“Hey,” Qiyana replied, her own hands coming up - but not in a wave, not when they began to curl and wave. _You look good._

There was a pause, and a stare. Then two very careful hands came up, very slowly and deliberately making out signs and words. _You learned to sign?_

“Sort of,” Qiyana said with a laugh. “I spent the rest of the day yesterday running through basics. I’ve got… _some_ of a book down. Not quite so difficult as I imagined.”

Sona looked faintly confused, and similarly impressed at the same time. _I… find that faintly difficult to believe._

Qiyana, briefly, frowned. “That’s - ah, _faintly._ Well, you’ll have to take it slowly, because there’s a lot to learn, but when I put my mind to a task, I get it done.”

Sona still stared. _It takes hours. Fifty, sixty? A lot._

“I’m good,” Qiyana said smugly, then paused. “Well, as good as can be managed in a day. Give me a week, though…”

_Why?_ Sona asked pointedly, and Qiyana raised an eyebrow.

“I believe you’re worth the effort,” she said directly and without hesitation. Her face was very serious, but broke into a smile a moment later. “And I wanted to impress you.”

Sona broke into a wide smile. Her fingers flashed, and for a moment, Qiyana was left frowning.

“Ah - sorry, but I didn’t quite catch that one.”

The girl rolled her eyes and shrugged amusedly, and whipped out her phone. _I said, colour me impressed. Now, though, not so much._

Qiyana’s lips formed an even line. “Don’t worry, chica - I’ll be impressing you for the rest of the day.”

* * *

There was a variety of ‘first date’ activities that Qiyana had on her list, varying in size and scope and style. She wasn’t one for menial or plebian date-ideas like dinner and a movie, or something so simple as coffee; she wanted to impress and subvert in showy ways, and make sure her dates had a good time. Sona had been a bit of a conundrum to think about in the few minutes she could spare between learning sign language, as she wanted something that was both comfortable for her and also exciting first-date material. She didn’t know enough about the girl, either, nothing toward her likings or hobbies, and so any choice she made was going out on a limb.

In Qiyana’s mind, she figured that people would figure Sona for the calm and quiet type - which she might very well have been, for all she knew; but she was still operating under the assumption that she was the club’s DJ, and beyond that, Qiyana wasn’t going to do anything that _others_ might have done for her. In the end, she settled for something that was a bit more of a guilty pleasure for herself, and generally a more casual and neutral setting to take out a girl.

It was an arcade, a big and impressive just a ways away from the campus. Not exactly a typical date location, sure, but it was a place that Qiyana rather enjoyed - it had a calming, relaxed atmosphere, and the competitive nature of the games gave her a rush that left her all tingly inside. She wasn’t sure if Sona was the competitive type, or if she enjoyed games of that stripe at all, but Qiyana was absolutely going to rock her socks and cement the date as the best she’d been on yet. 

Qiyana played for keeps, after all.

Sona, though, only expressed surprise, words floating on the screen of her phone. _An arcade? I didn’t take you for an arcade girl._

“Flashing lights and high scores - what’s not to like?” Qiyana quipped, guiding Sona inside. Her hand only gently grazed Sona’s arm, gently pulling her along around the crowds of people - she didn’t want the buxom girl to be accosted by people who couldn’t keep their wandering eyes to themselves. “Definitely my kind of place.”

_Interesting,_ Sona replied, deftly typing with just one hand. She seemed to handle walking and typing perfectly fine, but for ease of mind, Qiyana kept a light hold on her arm, to prevent anything from happening. _Not what I expected, but good to know._

“I bet there’s a lot we don’t know about each other,” Qiyana teased gently, flashing a wink. “But that’s the point of the date.”

Sona smiled, shaking her head. _I guess we’ll see._

“Oh?” Qiyana raised an eyebrow. “Is that a challenge, Sona?”

The girl shrugged innocently, a motion that was well-received by her jutting breasts - but the look on her face was all faux-innocence. _Maybe._

“You just wait and see, chica,” Qiyana chuckled, knocking shoulders with her. “I always come out on top.”

The arcade was all bright lights and colours, set into a dark, smokey atmosphere that was meant to be more _mature_ than anything else. With the right ID and at the right time of the day, it was an establishment that had a bar, alcohol, and everything, meant more as a game place for adults to hang around than children. With a university nearby, it was a perfect place for older students to cool down, relax, and have fun, and that was one of things that drew Qiyana to it. She liked the mature atmosphere, a mixture between a gaming place and a bar, and it all appealed to her. It also helped that she had something like a fifth of all the high scores in the place, which she bore with no small amount of pride.

Sona, though, was putting an extremely good show into testing that, because she happily threw herself into the games. Qiyana was proven to have a good eye in thinking that Sona would be happy with a more lighthearted even like playing games, but she’d underestimate just how fired up the blue-haired girl could be, because she honestly tried to match Qiyana beat for beat. It started innocently at first, with her asking Sona what she wanted to try first, and the girl had picked the ever-classic ball-tossing games. Qiyana had boasted of her scores, but that didn’t daunt Sona in the lest - not when she got three perfect shots in a row on the first attempt alone, making Qiyana’s eyes boggle.

“Uh, hello?” She said, staring at Sona as if she grew a third head. “...Where did that come from?

Sona shrugged, smirking idly. _There’s a lot we don’t know about each other,_ she said with her fingers, and Qiyana’s eyes had narrowed.

“Ah - so that's how you want to play it, huh?” She smirked, too, excitement thrumming in her veins. “It’s on, Tunes.”

_Tunes?_ Sona typed out, after her hand-signing went lost on Qiyana. 

“You play music,” she said pointedly. “Therefore, Tunes is your nickname.”

Sona snorted, or as close to as she could manage, and shook her head. _No. Stop._

“Throw those balls, Tunes,” Qiyana all but ordered, flashing her teeth. “Let’s see if you can keep up that brief hot streak, yeah?”

Sona sank the next ball, and the next, in the highest-scoring point slot without difficulty. The next few fell short of the mark scoring the tier down, and then the next tier after, but the fact that she got so many in a row at all was eyebrow-raising. Qiyana found herself watching Sona intently, eyes focused on the cute look on her face, and a grin pulled at her lips. 

"My," she drawled, "you handle those balls quite well."

Sona looked at her, blinked, and flushed. She pouted and held out a finger, to which Qiyana laughed and winked.

"I insinuate nothing," she protested, already knowing where Sona's mind had gone. She flicked her own heavy ball up in the air, catching it with effortless grace. "Now, watch and learn, Sona."

Sona raised her eyebrows, and then, rather incredulously, rolled her hand and dipped her shoulders in a mock stage-bow. It was a clear way of saying 'be my guest,' and Qiyana found herself smirking at the girl's playful nature. Not one to be deterred, Qiyana stepped up to the plate, taking her turn at the ball-throwing game. The remaining six red, rubber balls were set in the alcove before her, and with the one bouncing in her hands, she had seven tries to show up Sona - not that she needed all seven.

Some people threw their games for children, loved ones, and relationship-interests; not Qiyana, though. She played to win in everything, and she'd rather that someone rise to the challenge rather than her throw a game to flatter them. It was a self-serving idea, that much was true, and she wouldn't deny it - but Sona looked happy for the challenge, watching her with eager eyes, appearing almost smug at her own rather impressive score.

It wasn't enough, not to beat Qiyana. She sank a perfect six of them, with the seven rather ludicrously bouncing off the rim of the fifty-point hole and sliding all the way down to the last slot - but still, she'd won handily, a fair margin putting her above Sona's score. Sona just gaped, staring, apparently extremely impressed by Qiyana's effortless skill.

"See?" She said pulling her ticket rewards from the machine, "That's how it's done."

Sona pouted, her fingers furiously typing at her phone. _That's an easy one._

"Hey! You picked."

Sona puffed out a cheek in a childlike gesture that was heartwarmingly adorable, and Qiyana snickered. She waved her hand with an elaborate flourish, and grinned with pearly-white teeth. 

"Be my guest and pick the next, too."

_Next_ happened to be one of those extremely simplistic but infernally difficult coin-toss games where one needed to land on a designated spot at the exact moment; not something that Qiyana favoured at all. She was still good, of course, and she could calculate the timing needed very accurately, but when Sona did it, it was like perfection. She had the timing absolutely perfect, her fingers moving with unparalleled speed and slipping coins in at the exact moment to hit the high-ticket spot and send a long stream of the little slips out of the feeder. Qiyana just sort of stared, googly-eyed, while Sona turned her nose up at her.

"Alright, fine," she said, "you've got some skill at games, Tunes- but can you keep it up?"

_I was going to ask you the same thing,_ Sona typed out cheekily, stuffing her tickets into her pockets. 

"Bold," Qiyana chuckled. "I like it." She took Sona by the hand, once more earning herself a timid little colouring of the cheeks. "Come - I've got something more our style, I think."

She led her through the press of the arcade, sliding between game-machines and consoles. Familiar students hovered around, playing games and talking, and Qiyana let her eyes scan over them. They were no one she recognized, though a few frequented the place, and so she gave them no attention of mind - everything was focused on Sona. 

"I've always liked this place," she told her as they walked. "It's relaxing, in a way, and the idle competition is entertaining. It's not quite the most flashy place for a date, but I thought you'd like something laxer."

There are too many people here for it to be lax, Sona replied, thumbing at her phone with one hand in a remarkable display of dexterity. The expression on her face was wry and amused, and so Qiyana didn't take it the wrong way. 

"As lax as I can manage," Qiyana corrected, a smile tugging at her lips. "I'm far too. active for anything really slow."

_I can tell,_ Sona chirped, also smiling. _I've never been to an arcade before. It's nice!_

Qiyana smiled, and nodded her chin out to their destination. It was the ever-classic dancing-games that were so popular in arcades, and it was one of the finest ones Qiyana had ever seen before, too. Two pads rested side-by-side with eight squares for varying directions and inputs, along with a center one to rest on, while a single big screen stretched between them. It was more upraised when compared to the other games, and silver guardrails protected the platform. It was also, unfortunately, populated by two other people.

She set her hand on her hip as she readied herself to wait. "DDR - you ever played it before?"

Sona rolled her eyes, this time responding with her hands. _Who hasn't?_

"Ah," Qiyana repeated, "but have you ever played with a master before?"

Sona flashed her a deadpan stare, and Qiyana burst out laughing. 

"What can I say? Top scores." She jerked her thumb back at herself. "Wait till you see these hips in motions, Chica."

Sona flushed, but at the same time rolled her eyes again. _Seriously?_

"Dead serious," Qiyana said, nodding. "Most girls can't even imagine half the things I can do with these hips."

Sona's blush grew more furious in colour, and Qiyana laughed. "My, that blush suits you really well. I might just have to tease you more often..."

Sona, abruptly, leaned into her, knocking their shoulders together in a way that made Qiyana huff. _Big words_ , Sona signed, _let's see if you can keep up with them._

"Big words?" Qiyana raised her immaculate white eyebrows. "My high score, or that these hips move like a goddess? Because both are true, girl -"

Sona's face got red again, her head rolling with mock annoyance. Her hands started to sign, but she swapped to her phone as if realizing the word wouldn't translate. _Incorrigible_. 

Qiyana laughed behind her hand, chest rising and falling. "If you think that already..."

There was a brief silence - a small pause, nothing, really, but Qiyana certainly didn't miss the way that Sona scanned her out of the corner of her eye, subtly checking her out. It made her smirk with satisfaction: she knew she was hot and attractive, and she wanted other people to know it, too -she spent far too much time on her appearance otherwise. It was just gratifying to know that her date thought so, and so she preened. 

After another moment, she jerked her chin up at the two dancing on the platform. “I doubt those two are going to be challenging the high score. Their form is… terrible.”

_They’re just having fun,_ Sona typed, shrugging.

“Flailing, more like.”

_Flailing can be fun._

Qiyana snorted out a laugh. “I hope you’ll be doing more than flailing, Sona.”

Sona winked at her. _You’ll see._

When it came for their turn at the game - the two boys leaving in defeat - Qiyana strode up to it with a swagger in her step. Sona followed along, taking the place directly beside her with silent confidence. Qiyana put the coins into the machine before turning her eyes toward Sona, watching her for a long moment. She waited until Sona caught her gaze, and then waved at the console. 

“Pick a song, tunes,” she said. “And the difficulty.”

Sona tilted her chin up as she ran her finger over the display, picking a song under the hardest difficulty she could find after just a few deft flicks. Qiyana smiled at her choice, nodding her head with a stated, ‘good pick’, which earned Sona’s approval. The music started up a few moments later, the lines of strings and beats starting up on-screen, and Qiyana brushed her hair out of her face as anticipation built up in her veins. She readied her stance, and found that Sona did the exact same thing beside her.

“Show me what you’ve got,” Qiyana said to her, foot tapping against the floor at the thrum of the beat. 

Sona, again, winked, all teasing and light. In the next moment the two were in motion, as the beat of the music and the game’s systems immediately burst into a series of flashes and high-speed colours. The hardest difficulty kicked into beat at once without any sign of a gentle start-up, and it typically left those that weren’t paying attention in the dust. Qiyana, though, burst into immediate action, her legs snapping out and feet planting themselves on the correct spots to match what was shown on the screen, and was pleased to see that Sona was just about as quick as her, similarly springing into action and hitting the correct marks at the correct times.

The music picked up in no time flat, the first few speedy beats just a prelude to the coming storm. It was something that Qiyana was comfortable with, and the first few beats were to get herself nice and limber, ready to snap into action at a moment’s notice. It would have left most in the dust already, but not her - and, apparently, not Sona, either, who was as brisk as she. Even when it started to get into the song proper, notes flying across the screen at an already-dizzying pace, Sona was still on-point, her feet reaching the marks they needed to with expert precision. It left Qiyana impressed, even though she was matching her beat-for-beat, feet shooting out at the same rhythm and hitting the same marks. 

“Look at those feet go,” Qiyana whistled, raising her eyebrows at Sona. “My, you’re practically flying -”

Sona tilted her chin up as if to say _see?,_ but she didn’t try to speak with her attention entirely on the screen and the movements of her legs. She didn’t have Qiyana’s effortless ability to concentrate on other things as she danced the game, but it was still impressive - and dangerously cute to watch her face scrunch up in concentration as she followed along at the dizzying pace. 

It was all full-body motion, the two girls throwing themselves backward and forward, slinging from side to side, putting their all into the dancing game as they hit all the right beats at the right time. Sona’s style was pretty much the standard for everyone that played the game, whereas Qiyana’s was her own little blend of effective techniques; her hips swing from side to side as if she were rotating a hoola-hoop, gliding and twirling as she set her feet down on the correct squares, her upper body rarely moving. Sona was throwing herself with each step, and it was that kind of poor economy of motion that saw people fumble around - and normally, Qiyana would watch that with a smug smile and a contentedness at her eventual victory, but here she could only think on how to tutor Sona to be better.

Scores flashed across the screen, most ranging from _Excellent_ to _Perfect,_ with a few straying lower. As the song got more intense, Sona drew more frequent slightly-less-than-perfect scores, causing her lower lip to jut out and her cheek to puff outward in one of the cutest displays of concentration she’d ever seen. Qiyana drew more than one less than perfect score, too, though, and it was purely because her concentration drifted - and not in a way that was easy to ignore. The game involved movement; lots of it, and Sona was both extremely voluptuous - especially in the chest region - and wearing rather well-fitted clothing, which made for a _potent_ combination.

Her impressive chest was set bouncing as she threw herself into the frantic motions of the game, her body twisting in time to the beats in a way that made it impossible not to stare at her assets for many long moments at a time. The gravid slopes of her breasts bounced under the tight fabric of her shirt, rising up and down with minute jiggles that made Qiyana’s mouth dry out. Normally, she didn’t stare at girls - she was above that - but Sona was _stacked,_ and watching her jump about was extremely tantalizing. It was just enough to distract her for a handful of steps, making her average score drop.

“Alright,” Qiyana said, several more minutes into their intense match-up. She was winning, sure, but Sona wasn’t that far behind her in score, and she was really putting her all into it. “So you’ve got _some_ moves, Tunes - but is that enough to win?”

She received no reply, save for a cheeky smile. The buxom bluenette was really giving it her all, feet tapping out in wild rhythm as the beat picked up and ran through the highest, most intense part of the song, strumming out harmonic cords that were thrown off by the sound of their slamming feet. They attracted no few amounts of stares, people who were intrigued by the extremely skilled duo going at it on the gaming system - step by step, foot by foot, crawling their way into the upper-tiers of scores. Qiyana didn’t care about the audience so much, and Sona certainly didn’t, not when she looked so concentrated and intense. 

The hardest difficulty proved to live up to its name, because the main bulk of the song left the two girls breathless with how fast and intense it was - enough to make even Qiyana pant. Physical conditioning didn’t help out so much with such immediate and frantic action like that, and it left her briefly weary and tired, her legs burning pleasantly from the exertion. Sona looked not so much better than she, with her much paler face ruddy and flushed with blood, but she looked so adorably intense as she struggled to match Qiyana’s score in the last few desperate beats of the song.

The beat came crashing to a halt, and soon the two girls were very, very still, watching as the game unanimously proclaimed Qiyana as the winner - not for the first time, and she was sure it wouldn’t be the last. Sona was an incredibly close second, though, getting nearer to her score than anyone before, and the white-haired girl appraised her with an impressed look and a grin.

“Wow,” she hummed, “you’re _good._ ”

Sona let out a puff of air from her nose, brushing strands of blue hair off her forehead. Her head inclined deferentially while she struggled to form words with her fingers. _Not good enough to beat you._ A pause, and a grin. _This time._

Qiyana ran her tongue over her lips. “I’d offer a rematch, but there’s a one game per person limit at a time, and we’ve drawn quite the crowd…”

Sona blinked and looked around, just then noticing the milling people clapping politely at their rather impressive display of dancing.

“ _But,_ ” she continued, “We can do that after, and in the meantime… let’s see what other games you’re good at, Tunes.”

* * *

Sona, it turned out, was insanely good at the classic shooting-games that dotted arcades - fake plastic guns held in her hands, little unaligned and unoptimized cursors exactly on-target, displaying a finesse that was shocking. Qiyana was precise and exacting in all things, but those games were frustrating in their style and trivialities, and were an investment in time that she didnèt care for. With Sona, though? She blew through the levels, practically carried on Sona's backside as she blasted away foe after foe, racking up points beyond what Qiyana ever could.

"Holy shit, Sona," Qiyana had exclaimed when Sona reloaded the strange rifle-like game controller with the same grace that she played her instrument. "You've been holding out on me."

Sona only grinned with her hands full, while Qiyana shook her head, soft hair fluttering around her cinnamon shoulders. "I'm almost afraid you're going to mug me of all my tickets by the time this date is won - oh, is that it? You're just holding out on me, waiting for me to collect tickets, and then you'll whip out those guns -"

Sona stuck her tongue out at her, and Qiyana giggled. 

Level after level they progressed, with Sona deftly handling bosses and special opponents with ease, beating time-challenges and crunches as if it was nothing. 

"Okay, this can't be your first time," Qiyana had protested when they took the final boss down to its second - and more ludicrous - phase, to which Sona only smiled cryptically. "Oh, you - !"

Qiyana had shaken her head as her character was wiped for the tenth time, and this time just stepped back from the console with her hands up, opting not to put in another coin and respawn. Partially because she was fed up, but mostly because she wanted to see how Sona fared on her own. "You know what? Let's see you beat this yourself."

It took barely a few minutes - eight, Qiyana counted - for Sona to put the final boss down by her lonesome, while Qiyana just blinked and stared. "....Well, there it is. Tell me, are you an aspiring musician, or, like, military special forces?"

Sona set the gun down on the platform, looking as if she were laughing. She indicated between the two of them with her finger waggling, and then held up two fingers toward Qiyana, and another two at herself. The indication was clear - two-two, tied - and it made Qiyana snicker. She folded her hands under her chest and hutted her chin out, nose twitching. 

"Alright, alright," she laughed, "I see you, Tunes. But, just because you're a damn good shot doesn't mean you've got a shot at besting me -"

Sona frowned, and squinted down at her phone for a brief second. Was that a pun? 

"No, that -" Qiyana stopped, blinked. "Okay, you -"

Sona smiled widely, making a show of looking supremely amused with herself. Qiyana sent her a heavily-lidded stare, matching her gaze evenly, up until Sona's smirked. She twerked a finger at her before spinning away, her demeanour playful and enticing, and gestured for Qiyana to follow along. 

The next game was air hockey, and it was certainly up Qiyana's alley; the precision and skill needed was far more physical and personal than a shooting game, and she was easily able to handle the pucks. She sank shot after shot into Sona's comparatively weak defence, besting her with each twitch of her wrist, racking up the score until it was impossible for Sona to catch up. The girl solidly pouted throughout, but there was a playful twinkle in her eye as she watched Qiyana go at it, a smile playing at her full, plump lips. 

Sona only mockingly bemoaned her loss with fingers flexing out a, that one was easy, to which Qiyana had snorted and pointed an idle finger back at the gun-game.

"And that's harder?"

_You only beat me once_ , was Sona's reply, _whereas, I carried you for fifteen levels._

"We are not counting a point per level between us, chica."

Sona just shrugged as if to say whatever you want, and that made the competitive side of Qiyana burn. And so, she puffed out her cheek and doubled down on an air hockey rematch, saying that they'd go for a best two out of three - which ended up taking another two rounds, because they incredulously tied the second, forcing out a third bout between them. Sona gave it as good as she got, even though she was almost certainly outmatched in the game, but acquiesced when Qiyana proclaimed herself the victor of that game.

She was not, however, the victor of the bowling game they played next, a little thing with thin pins and a long alley. Qiyana was fairly good at it, too, but when Sona went for strike after strike, she was left flabbergasted. Sure, that was partially because Qiyana didn't often lose at games with her friends - they were hardly competent at these sorts of things, and only a handful even came to the arcade with her - but Sona was actually fairly damned good. It was impressive, above all.

Sona cheekily collected the winnings with a wink in her eye and a smile on her lips, while Qiyana only tilted her head up imperiously. They trailed to game after game, competing between them and racking up quite the score across the entire arcade; basketball game to strength-tests, haunted house shooters to elaborate versions of old twelve-bit games on magnificent consoles. Even on those, Sona impressed, besting her score at a Space Invaders-like clone, though Qiyana had her beat at a platformer. Either way, the competition was... nice, and Qiyana enjoyed it a great deal; it was fun to have someone that tried, and put as much fun into it as she did. 

At one point, Sona's finger flung out toward one of the racing games that lined the place: one with a motorcycle as the controls, for the player to use and handle like the real vehicle as they raced. it was a nice one to really get into, and Qiyana smiled at the bluenette's obvious excitement. 

"Go for it, Tunes," she said lightly, and chuckled as Sona almost skipped over to the machine, a bounce in her step. She mounted it with finesse, daintily pushing in a handful of tokens, and Qiyana just watched and sniffed at the way she slung those broad hips over the slender seat, admiring the way her ass pushed out and her breasts wobbled downward as she leaned into it. There was certainly something improper in staring like that, but Sona was extremely well-proportioned in all respects, and Qiyana didn't have that much control over their wants. 

She followed along promptly, taking the seat beside Sona, and readied themselves for a two-player race. Vehicles were selected - green for her, blue for Sona - and digital engines revved. And then, Qiyana was blown away - quite literally, because Sona proved to be a far better racer than she would have given her credit for. She leaned into every curve and turn, pushing her curves up against the sleek plastic of the faux-motorcycle, squishing ever-so-lightly. She raced with more eagerness than finesse, unlike Qiyana, but it certainly bore fruit as she pulled far and away ahead of her, much to her amazement.

"Look at you, Sona," Qiyana had whistled, watching as Sona handled the motorcycle racing game with surprising skill. "You're a natural."

Soon, a teasing smile lifted to her lips. “My, your riding skills are… _impressive._ ”

The teasing lilt to her voice wasn’t lost on Sona, who flushed over with red - but her come-ons didn’t make the girl shy away whatsoever, and she took them all with grace. It didn’t distract her, though, and as she steadily maintained first place, she smirked. Her hands were too busy wrapped around the handlebars and clicking triggers to reply, but Qiyana could feel her coy response hovering in the empty air, and responded accordingly.

“Really, the way you move those hips…” She grinned. “Enough to make me envious - but is it enough to win?”

Sona, stuck her tongue out at her yet again, and Qiyana smirked. She leaned into her bike just as much as Sona did, pressing back and forth and really working at it, trying to pull herself back into first place. She was stuck just behind the bluenette’s motorcycle, struggling to gain enough leeway to pull ahead, always finding that the blue-coloured motorcycle was in her path and blocking her advance with clever moves and maneuvers that left her blindsided. She clicked her tongue and cursed as she found the track shortening, the gap to the finish line shrinking, leaving her less time to pull into first place -

-And then, Sona finished, leaving Qiyana behind in second. The tan-skinned girl tossed her head back and groaned, running her fingers through her white hair, before shaking the fluffy mane out. She directed her eyes toward Sona, and found the girl sitting straight, with her hands on her hips and a proud look on her face, and she laughed. 

“I guess it _was_ enough,” she said, inclining her head toward Sona. “Well won.”

Sona gave an almost theatrical bow, sweeping her arm out under her impressive chest.

“Though it has me wondering,” Qiyana said slowly. “Shooting skills, riding skills? Are you, perchance, a smuggler?”

Sona shook her head and raised her hands in a vaguely incredulous gesture. 

“Just asking!” Qiyana protested, “But if you are - I will turn my considerable talents toward finding out your secret identity, Sona.”

Sona let out the closest thing to a snort that she could manage, and tilted her phone toward her. _I’d like to see you try._

“All these _challenges,_ ” Qiyana chirped, lightly thumbing the handlebar triggers of her motorcycle. “It’s almost like you want to lose.”

_We’re tied,_ Sona pointed out a moment later. _And as far as I’m concerned…_

“Don’t even finish that thought,” Qiyana warned, her finger snapping out. “Because I’ve got plenty of game left in me.” 

* * *

Time passed, with both of them trying their hands at the myriad of games in the arcade, seeking to one-up each other with each bout. Qiyana took it seriously, because she took everything seriously, while Sona had a more playful approach to it all. That didn’t stop her from beating Qiyana at her own game several times, keeping the challenge flaring up between them - but Qiyana kept ahead in the winnings, if only just. 

After a good hour of competition ticked by, both of them stopped for a brief pause at the bar in the center of the arcade. Food was served as well as drinks, all of it greasy and unhealthy and totally not something Qiyana would ever deign herself to order - but when Sona asked for some fries, she damned well ordered the fries. The drinks on tap were usually fruity concoctions that weren’t really all that alcoholic, but there were a few beers on tap, too - none of which Qiyana really favoured and certainly wasn’t her usual style - but she ordered her usual martini, all the same. Sona ordered something fruity and feminine, a multicoloured glass of mixed flavours, and supped at it happily with both hands wrapped around the long cylinder.

“Pretty good display out there, Tunes,” Qiyana told her, sitting very straight and proper on the tall barstool. She didn’t quite lean, but had her elbow resting on the modernistic black bartop, while her finger toyed with one of the little dainty umbrellas the bartender shoved in their drinks. “Better than I’d have thought, for sure.”

_Way to flatter your date,_ Sona typed out snarkily, the phone resting on the counter between them. Though Qiyana had sought to impress by learning some sign-language, no matter how slow Sona seemed to spell out her words, Qiyana struggled with putting it all together coherently - one couldn’t hope to learn a language overnight, not something so complicated as signing, and her incredible memorization skills weren’t quite up to the task. The phone served better and more consistently, and Sona had mainly swapped back to it, save for a few more obvious signs.

“I _am_ flattering you,” Qiyana protested, smiling. “You’ve got to be pretty damn good to keep up, and you’ve got all those super-soldier skills to show off with -”

Sona’s mouth formed a line as she leaned into the bar, casually popping a fry into her mouth. _Excuses. You’re just salty that I won._

“Won a _couple,_ ” Qiyana dismissed, waving her hand.

Sona shook her head in amusement. _S-a-l-t-y,_ she spelled out with painstaking slowness, eyes locked on Qiyana’s. _I’ve just got natural talent._

“Talent, huh?” Qiyana smirked. “Well, at a _stretch -_ ”

Sona threw a french fry at her, and Qiyana sputtered out an indignant laugh. “Hey! This is _expensive._ ”

_So was the fry,_ Sona typed back, a small frown tugging at her lips. Qiyana laughed a little louder, surprised with Sona’s witty comments and demeanour. 

“I see how it is,” she replied, her hand plucking at one of the fried rectangles of carved potato. “You only brought me here so that I could pay for these fries, hm?”

_You got me,_ Sona typed, happily munching. _The fries are what I wanted._

Qiyana mock-sighed. “A shame - and here I thought it was for the pleasure of my company.”

_Well,_ Sona wrote, _I don’t mind a pretty face to look at._

“Oh?” Qiyana raised an eyebrow. “Is that how it is?”

Sona squinted as if in thought, while her fingers hovered over graphics of letters. _Sometimes._

“And here you were, getting my hopes up,” the white-haired girl remarked dryly. 

Sona, amusingly, waggled her eyebrows. _It is a pretty face, at least._

“I know,” Qiyana said smugly, cocking her chin up, and earned herself another tossed french fry. “Okay, _now_ you’re wasting them.”

_I know,_ Sona lamented, her face showing off all the emotion that inflection of voice would have done for Qiyana. _See what you make me do?_

“Well,” she drawled, “I’d do plenty more…”

Sona paused, raising an eyebrow.

“...Plenty more gaming, that is,” Qiyana finished innocently. She cocked her head after a moment, eyes glimmering as she regarded Sona. “Oh, now that is quite the cute flush, Sona.”

A third fry was thrown, but this one Qiyana caught deftly between her thumb and index finger and, with the same momentum used to catch it, popped it into her mouth. “...Mhm, nice. Good throw, chica.”

Another deadpan expression, and another laugh.

_You know,_ wrote Sona, a few moments later, _I’ve never been to an arcade like this before. It’s different, but cool._

“You like it?” Qiyana’s voice was direct, but to anyone that knew her intimately - not many, granted - there was an undercurrent of nervousness; a desire to please, and make sure that she did good. “Or, as much as you’re able, given the short-notice and surprise nature.”

_I like it,_ Sona replied, her smile calm and reassuring. 

“That’s good,” Qiyana said, a little quieter than intended. “Good.” Another, shorter pause. “I wasn’t quite sure if you’d prefer something calmer, or more intense.”

_No, this is nice,_ Sona reassured, nodding her head. _There’s a first for everything, and this is an enjoyable first._

“I’m glad.” She popped her lips, craning her neck around. “Don’t eat too many of those fries, chica - I don’t want you tapping out when you rematch me to DDR -”

A fourth fry was thrown.

* * *

“You know,” Qiyana said idly, the multitude of their winnings clutched in her hands, “the music in this place really isn’t… good.”

_It’s okay,_ Sona wrote, clearly half-heartedly. 

Qiyana clicked her tongue. “It’s, like, convenience store music.”

_Well, it’s not like this place is much different,_ Sona pointed out, gesturing to the racks of redeemable goods. 

“Case in point.” Qiyana shrugged. “I much prefer your music, to be honest.”

Sona smiled down at her phone and shook her head. _I don’t think this is the kind of place for that._

“No?” Qiyana looked over at her, lips pursed. “What kinds of places, then?”

_Places._

“Hm.” Qiyana trailed her fingers over a line of tickets. “Clubs, perchance?”

Sona raised her eyebrows. _Maybe._

Qiyana sniffed. “I’d been meaning to ask you… You wouldn’t happen to do any DJ’ing on the side, would you?”

Sona blinked a handful of times, and Qiyana inclined her head. She’d never been one to hold back, and her direct approach seemed to catch the bluenette off-guard. 

“Your music was very familiar to me the other night,” Qiyana explained, “and I swear that I’ve heard something similar before. I _also_ frequent several of the clubs around campus when I like to let loose, and there’s… on particular DJ that you remind me of.” She shrugged. “A hunch, but my hunches are usually right.”

Sona fought back a little smile, even as her fingers typed. _Is that so?_

“It is,” she said confidently. “And my little hunch tells me you’re the most popular DJ around - one who hides her identity fairly well.”

_Well,_ Sona typed, _it sounds like I’d be ruining the surprise if I answered._

“That’s not a yes or a no, chica.”

_I know,_ Sona wrote out, somehow displaying just as much confidence as Qiyana normally did, and it made her chuckle.

“Well -”

“Next!” The attended at the front of the little shop called, indicating the two of them. 

Qiyana gave Sona a long, full look, before smiling and inclining her head. “Let’s see what we can get with all these tickets, then, hm?”

* * *

_This was nice._

Sona was holding a large, stuffed poro-plushie between her arms, struggling to form words properly while carrying the overly-fluffy object. Other goods were carried in plastic bags between the both of them, slung in the crooks of their elbows and sent swinging with each step. 

“It was,” Qiyana said with self-assurance. It wasn’t hard for her not to sound anxious, but that didn’t mean she _wasn’t._ “I enjoyed myself.”

_I did, too,_ Sona told her, and smiled kindly. 

"You're good company, Tunes."

Sona rolled her eyes amicably. _I suppose I could say the same,_ her phone displayed. 

"I'm almost offended."

_Almost?_

"If I didn't know you were lying," Qiyana drawled, "I'd be offended. But you're not, so."

Sona smiled. _Wow. Confident._

"The ladies love it."

_Do they?_ Sona's eyebrows perked up.

"Definitely," Qiyana said directly, winking. "Maybe you can see more of it, if you're up for a second date."

Sona looked like she was giggling as she typed, So suave, so bold. 

"I try." Qiyana shrugged. "I'm just being courteous, mind you - Since I won handily tonight, I'd like to offer you another chance at victory."

Sona gaped. _That is not what happened!_

"The score was firmly in my favour."

_Was not!_ Sona's fingers were a blur as they typed. 

"Then prove it to me next time," Qiyana said slowly, and Sona inclined her head.

_Next time, then._

"Wonderful. A date it is." Qiyana nodded her head off to the side. "Your dorm."

Sona looked off to the side, finding that they had, indeed, reached her dorm. She smiled up at the tall building, before turning to smile at Qiyana. Her fingers formed simple words: _Thanks for walking me back. It was very nice._

"No problem, chica," Qiyana winked. "Anytime - ah, and speaking of time, we're still on for studying, yes?"

Sona nodded happily.

"Wonderful." Qiyana smirked, her hand rising up with glacial slowness. It lightly traced along Sona's arm, and she felt the girl's breathing jump up just a fraction. Up it went, sliding along the sleeves of her dress and up to her shoulders, along her collarbones, and along the pale curve of her neck; all the way up to her chin, where it came to a slow stop. "Am I allowed to steal a goodnight kiss, Sona?"

Sona nodded, her eyes wide with excitement.

Qiyana was still smirking as she leaned in, planting a kiss on Sona's full and extremely kissable lips, the contact soft and fluttering compared to her normal lip-locks - but it wasn't the time or the place for that, yet. Still, Sona leaned into it, her mouth letting out a puff of breath as she let Qiyana kiss her for a few long moments, the softness of their mouths pressing together. But, just as quickly, Qiyana pulled away.

Again, she winked. "Good night, Sona." 

She turned on her heel, and with brisk, snappy steps, walked away from the adorable blue-haired girl and the white, fluffy animal clutched in her arms. Even Qiyana knew not to press too far so early on, and she wasn't trying just to bed Sona; she understood that people often got the other idea with her, and it was true that she was no stranger to a good roll in the hay, but not then, not with her. 

It was some time later, when she was just outside the door of her campus side condo that her phone buzzed with a message.

_Tunes >Can I be honest?_

_> I'm surprised the night ended up so tame._

Qiyana had a pleasant smile on her lips as she shouldered the door to her room open. 

_QiQi > I want you to be able to walk tmrw._

There was a decent pause between responses that left Qiyana a tiny bit anxious - but only a bit.

_Tunes > I can handle it._

Qiyana smirked. 

_> Keep telling yourself that, Tunes. _

* * *

The next time they met up was just two days later, and it was in the library for another length study session. Qiyana had come better prepared, with worksheet's she'd made up herself and older study notes that she'd used. Sona was faintly impressed by it all, seemingly very pleased that Qiyana would go tom such efforts just for her, which made Qiyana pleased in turn. It was easy to flatter Sona and say she was worth the effort - which, to Qiyana, she was - while also citing that Sona would owe her plenty of 'favours' after it was all over.

She learned that Sona really wasn't doing all that well at all in Chemistry, and her generally average grades across the board put her scholarship at risk - something that Qiyana really didn't like to hear. She knew that they were given out by the student's talent and aptitude for the arts, but they were maintained by grades and activity - she could well see how someone with Sona's considerable skill would have gotten in so easily, but struggled to maintain it after the fact. The school was prestigious and rigorous, and many weren't up to the task. 

Qiyana didn't really care much for those kinds of students - those that couldn't put in the effort, or those that simply weren't smart enough to be there - but Sona was different. Sone was extremely gifted at music, and a few hangups like grades shouldn't have been such a pressing issue for someone that was so close to a prodigy. 

"You know my family hands out the scholarships, right?" Qiyana had asked her on the second day, leaning into Sona with her hands folded. "Well, not directly, but our money and our name. If needed, I could pull some strings..."

_No,_ Sona had replied rather vehemently. _This is on me - I've got to sink or swim, myself._

It was both the response that Qiyana did and did not expect, and it made her smile. Still, she had urged otherwise with an, "Are you sure?"

_Yes._ Sona's reply was hard and concrete. _Thank you for the offer, but if I can't make it myself..._

That had been that, as far as Qiyana was concerned. Sona was stronger-willed than Qiyana had imagined, and more dedicated than many. She admired it; liked that strength, that inner steel. It wasn't much that she was seeing, but she had brushed aside the entire offer for safe passage through the school year just so that she could do it herself, and when her Chemistry grade was already in so precarious a position.... well, how could Qiyana not be impressed?

They whittled away the hours studying, with Qiyana teaching her as much as she could by the library's table. It wasn't a one-way street, and Sona took the time between pages and sheets to show Quyana a few signs with her hands, twisting and turning their fingers until she better understood phrases and grammar. Beyond that, Sona didn't communicate so much - she seemed very much like the silent type in acts and manner, and Qiyana was fine with that. She liked having a good listener in her corner, and Sona proved to be a very attentive one, retaining all the information that Qiyana spoke regardless of its nature.

She didn't just go along with everything Qiyana said, though, because Sona was still very much her own girl, but she was a perfect listener. While Qiyana was half-sure there was something to be said for that and her being mute, but the girl wasn't shy to jut in her own opinions whenever, which she appreciated. She wasn't looking for a girl without a backbone, and Sona certainly had one. 

All in all, it was nice company.

The second study session turned into a third, and then a fourth, in just as many days. When the library proved cumbersome and clunky as more and more students piled in and tried to get their last-minute cramming done, Qiyana took the initiative to invite Sona up to her condo - "it's quiet," she'd said, while Sona eyed her warily.

_But it's intruding on your time_ , Sona had protested. 

"I'm offering, so it's not," Qiuana had dismissed. "It's quieter, and there's more room. Come, now, chica - I won't bite." A pause, and a smirk. "Unless you ask nicely."

Sona, flushing, accepted, allowing for their fourth study-session to be in the privacy of Qiyana's lofty condo. It was a large and impressive space, regally decorated and full of modernist interpretations of Qiyana’s childhood home. It wasn’t very subdued, and rather showy in all respects, because Qiyana liked being showy - and the look on Sona’s face was more than rewarding. 

Qiyana had a large, impressive set of desks for doing her ‘work’, or just playing around - long and set in a wrap-around style, providing long segments for both of them to comfortably study. She only had one of her extremely large desk-chairs - more like a throne than anything else - but plenty of other chairs, and politely pulled one up for Sona. With books sprawled out between them, and a wide selection of papers, pencils, pens, and a multitude of worksheets, the two set down to studying - well, Sona studying, and her tutoring. 

They spent a fair deal of time studying, from earlier in the day than they’d normally be offered in the library to the mid-afternoon, hours passing in relative peace. Sona didn’t quite have so much trouble with the material like the first few times, and it was far easier going for Qiyana. There was still plenty to cover and not enough time to tackle it all, but one by one they crossed the most pressing things off the list and practiced them repeatedly, making sure that it sank in nicely until Sona was comfortable with it. 

Qiyana brought over drinks and snacks as time went on, but by and large they went on an unbroken study-spree, focusing on the material for hours. It was enough to leave anyone weary, and while Qiyana was extremely well-tuned for long and intense study-sessions, she did punctuate it with physical activity and stretching to stop herself from getting numb. That wasn’t something she planned with Sona, and as the hours set in and made them study-weary, they began to just chitchat about idle things to break up the monotony. 

It wasn’t important chatter, but just calm, friendly talks about anything that came to mind, from professors to classes to hobbies. It was a friendly and easy-going chat, and one that Qiyana happily engaged in - and as it dragged on the tutoring lessened, until Qiyana leaned back in her seat and popped out her lips, the studying forgotten. 

“So,” Qiyana said, “you were in a band?”

_Pentakill, yes,_ Sona typed out. _Highschool band, metal music._

Qiyana’s eyebrows rose up into her low-hanging bangs. “That’s quite the name for a band. Not something I’d expect of my cute little Sona, to be sure.”

_Your cute little Sona?_ Sona’s eyebrows raised up similarly high.

“Of course.” Qiyana winked. “So - Pentakill. Metal, huh? Also not quite what I expected, given your soothing music and electric tunes.”

Sona tilted her head. _Electric tunes?_

“DJ, recall?”

_I never said anything about that,_ Sona teased, her fingers fluttering over her phone.

Qiyana inclined her head. “Fair. So - you like metal music, then?”

Sona shrugged. _Yes, to an extent. I was a little… wilder back then. Rebellious._

Qiyana snorted. “You - relaxing, dainty Sona - was a wild child?”

_Phase!_ Sona wrote. _I was experimenting - both in style and music._

“Piercings?” Qiyana waggled her eyebrows. “Dyes? Spikes? Lipstick?”

Sona puffed out her cheek, but nodded quickly.

“Oh,” Qiyana giggled, “I _have_ to see this - please, tell me you have pictures.”

_That’s def fifth date material,_ Sona typed out quickly, her cheeks red. 

“Oh, c’mon,” she urged, leaning into the desk. “I simply _must_ see this.”

Sona fidgeted, her cheeks tinged with pink, but eventually gave in under Qiyana’s eager look. She swiped at her phone a few times, looking through her gallery, before bringing up a group photo that left Qiyana giggling and incredulous in equal measure. Sona was there, dressed in exactly the kind of garb she’d expect from someone in a punk-metal band: hair dyed red, nails and lips black, a generous helping of spikes and chains on her low-cut dress. Despite it being a high-school-age Sona, she was, even then, rather well-proportioned, with her curves filling out her dress in all the right ways.

The others in her group were equally amusing and intimidating. A bulky and muscular man with a beard that _should_ have been far beyond his years posed with drumsticks in his hands an a very palpable sense of _motion_ that didn’t fit with the static picture was on the far left, while a tall, blonde-haired girl was set near the front. Faintly muscular and severe-looking, Qiyana found her to be the most familiar-looking of the group - she was almost certain she’d seen her around University with that one dark-haired goth girl.

“Goodness,” Qiyana giggled, “you look _great._ ”

Sona pouted comically.

Most interesting, however, was the _incredibly_ large man with a guitar slung over his shoulders and a hand set on Sona’s, his palm large enough to swallow it up entirely. He was tall, well over six feet in height, with bulging musculature left bare because of his forgone shirt, and plenty of ink set into his skin. His proximity to Sona wasn’t lost on Qiyana, and her lips soon pursed. 

“You were all pretty close, huh?” She asked vaguely, and earned herself a nod.

_Yeah._ Sona examined the picture. _That’s Olaf, our drummer._ _Kayle, our lead singer, and Mordekaiser, the guitarist and vocalist and band leader._ She pointed to each in turn once she was done typing, though Qiyana figured which was which easily enough. 

“Mordekaiser, huh? You guys seem... Rather close.”

_We all were,_ Sona repeated, but inclined her head. _But yeah, I dated Mordekaiser for a time. He was… intense. I had liked that._

“But you’re not, now?”

Sona smirked and let out a puff of air. _I went on a date with you, didn’t I?_

“Ah -” she let out a huff. “I didn’t mean to pry. Just - exes, you know?”

_Nothing to be worried over,_ Sona wrote out amicably. Her eyes were kind, her smirk playful, and it was easy to believe her. _We broke up ages ago. Haven’t seen him since. No lingering feelings._

“That’s… good. Not my business, but good.” Qiyana licked her lips and fluffed out her hair in what was closest to a nervous tick. “He’s… a rather large fellow, though, isn’t he?”

There was a long, suspicious pause, and Sona’s cheeks tinged with red. _He is, yes._

Qiyana stared, a playful smile on her lips. “Why do I feel like you’re holding something back from me, Tunes?”

Sona opened her mouth indignantly, flushing red. She paused several more beats before typing out her reply, as if musing on what she should say. _I just like big people._

Qiyana’s brain thought for a careful moment, while her lips smirked. “You - ah, Sona, _my._ You like _big people,_ hm?”

Sona fidgeted, but Qiyana set a cinnamon-coloured palm over the back of her hand. “No need to be so timid - I’m certainly not kink-shaming you! It’s nothing strange to be a size queen, hm?”

_I didn’t say that,_ Sona protested through the written word, cheeks still flushed. 

“Ah, but chica, you implied it,” Qiyana said, chuckling. “I don’t mind if you like them big - plenty of girls do.” She paused, and smirked. “At least, the ones I’ve been with do.”

Sona flushed even harder, her face a comfortable shade of red that was positively adorable. _I… may have heard about that. Once or twice._

Qiyana flashed her teeth. “Stalking me, Sona?”

_No!_ Sona wrote. _People just talk. About you._

“In bed?” Qiyana waggled her eyebrow, and was sent laughing when Sona nodded hesitantly. “Now that’s positively flattering.” She smirked, chin cocked upward. “I’m certainly large enough to leave a mark.”

Sona bit her lip, cheeks now as red as a tomato. 

“Aw, I don’t mean to tease,” Qiyana drawled gently, “everyone has their kinks, and I’m certainly not any different. Here - I’ll tell you one of my own, to make us even. Fair?”

Sona nodded, and there was a hint of something making the atmosphere heavy; it was vague, but it was something that lingered. The moment felt tense, pregnant, even, and her tongue ran over her lips as she leaned in casually. She didn’t fail to note how Sona’s pupils were dilated just a fraction, or her parted lips and warm breaths. 

“I’ve always liked being on top,” she said slowly, her voice both casual and purring. “I enjoy dominating my partners, being in total control. There are few things better than just telling a girl what to do, how I want it.”

Sona swallowed _hard,_ her slim neck rippling. Her fingers were almost trembling as she wrote out, _is that so?_

“Definitely,” she drawled in turn. “There’s nothing hotter than a girl giving up control, no?”

Sona licked her lips, wetting them very, very thoroughly. _Yeah,_ she typed. _Is that something you… like doing often?_

“I do,” Qiyana purred, her hand coming down in her lap and setting itself against the covered bulge of her cock. She felt her stiffness rise at the slight application of pressure, but she was already hard just from the thoughts swirling around. “I almost have half a mind to order you around right now.”

She chuckled and winked for added effect, while Sona only fidgeted evermore. She eyed the hand set over Qiyana’s lap without subtly, and when she tapped out words, her fingers shook. _Is that so?_

Qiyana stared for a moment, and then, with careful slowness, smirked. Her hand slid up, fingers hooking into the waistband of her black tights. When she spoke her words were low and joking, her tone light. “Why don’t you get down on your knees, Tunes, and I’ll show you how serious I am?”

It was joking, light, and punctuated with a soft chuckle, but Sona complied all the same, slipping off the seat and sinking down to her knees directly in front of Qiyana. There was a tremor of uncertainty in the bluenette’s eyes, a hint of questioning - something like _am I really doing this?_ \- but it was tempered through with clear excitement, a heady and intoxicating look that made Qiyana’s pulse thrum. She was smiling as her fingers pulled at her waistband, stretching out her tights, while her other hand reached down calmly and fished out her suddenly stiff and aching cock.

“You look _good_ on your knees,” Qiyana purred, pulling free her large, throbbing cock from her black tights, and allowing it to stand up tall and proud in her lap. It wasn’t fully hard, but even then, it was a jutting pillar of cockmeat as thick as a wrist and easily eight inches in length - and there were still several more inches to go as it steadily filled out with blood, rising to a mind-boggling height. Sona stared at it with her eyes wide and her teeth digging into her lower lip, her cheeks still burning red. Qiyana’s size was making quite the impression on her, and the longer she stared, the more the dark-skinned girl smirked.

“Now, I want you to wrap your lips around it,” Qiyana said lightly, her tone that of a casual order, a command that Sona shouldn’t resist. 

Sona shifted anxiously on her knees, her hands digging into the skirt flaring around her thick, pale thighs. They rose up hesitantly, forming simple words with understandable slowness, while her eyes remained locked and staring. _I shouldn’t be… I’ve been trying to be less of a sub._

“Oh, there’s nothing wrong with giving up control,” Qiyana assured, her tone low and throaty. “Especially to _me._ Now, let Qiyana take care of you, yeah?”

Sona was almost panting as Qiyana’s hand took hold of her chin, gently urging her forward, while the other stroked at her now-swollen length of hard, dense cockmeat. It was an impressive ten-and-a-three-quarter inches in length, all buttery brown skin and throbbing veins, a thick slab that was enough to satiate even the most demanding of size-queens - which Qiyana did, regularly. The dick bobbed as her hand stroked up and down, the thick, bulbous tip bouncing down toward Sona’s face, and the girl watched, fascinated. 

Qiyana’s palm landed down on her blue head of hair, and she found it to be as soft as it looked, like a carpet of silk. She was guided down with a firm hand, her head pushed toward the towering pillar of throbbing cockmeat, and Sona didn’t make a single move to fight against it - she was willing and eager, submitting to the dominant girl, giving the both of them what they wanted. Her head was manhandled right up against the stiff cock, her mouth soon hovering just an inch away from it - and then she was pressed against it entirely, her plump lips pressed up against the hard meat of the dick. 

The soft touch made her groan, because her lips were perfectly plump and squishy against her hardness. “Your lips feel wonderful, Sona.”

Sona flushed yet again, helpless as her mouth was mashed up tight against the hard, dense shaft. She didn’t appear at all displeased by it, and there was an almost needy look in the back of her wide eyes, the kind of joy that came with giving in - it was just an inch of leeway, but Qiyana took it and ran a mile. Her head was pushed against the cock, dragged up the throbbing length, her lips rubbing up against it like a velvet carpet that made her throb. Her pulse burned with excitement, and though Qiyana hadn’t _really_ been expecting anything like this, she wasn’t at all unhappy as events unfolded. 

Sona was coaxed closer to Qiyana’s lap as she knelt before her, her head guided along by the royal girl’s strong, firm hand. Fingers tangled into her hair as she got a good hold on it, and she used the leverage to push her steadily into the throbbing shaft, rubbing her lips up against it. Her other hand was wrapped around the base of her spear, holding it upright and keeping it steady as she pressed Sona’s face into the heaving meat steadily and resolutely. She dragged Sona up further and further, toward the thick, throbbing head, and sighed as those plump lips pressed up against the sensitive tip of her fat shaft. 

Sona didn’t protest at all, even as she was forced to nuzzle the stiff cock. She seemed to adore having a hard hand guiding her head along, her body naturally folding underneath Qiyana’s will and granting her as much control as she wanted. The manhandling made her all the more excited, and she didn’t mind as her face was pressed down against the ruddy cock-tip, which ground down against her lips. Qiyana could have pried her jaw open, but she settled for pushing Sona down, grinding her soft mouth against her head as she slowly and easily wedged a gap between them. The bluenette was quickly parting her lips of her own volition, taking a small portion of the tanned-skinned cock into her mouth, and Qiyana groaned.

“Look at you,” Qiyana purred, “following along so diligently. Do you enjoy being manhandled around, like a good girl?”

Sona didn’t - couldn’t - respond, but she didn’t need to; the colour of her cheeks and the curling of her fingers into her skirt did the talking for her. She didn’t do anything as she was pushed down the beefy length of cock, her head guided down with a surprisingly gentle but firm hand that was as unyielding as iron, ensuring that Qiyana remained in total control the entire time. She was guided into the position that Qiyana desired, her mouth parting and widening as more cock slipped between her velvety lips, entering the cleaning heat of her mouth.

There was a muffled sound as she was pushed down, her mouth warm and slick around the thick dick. Her lips were mashed tight around the distended girth, wrapping it in a warm seal that pressed down tighter the further down she was carefully pushed. Qiyana didn’t shove her down, because she didn’t have to - she had full control, and when it came to someone like Sona - someone that wanted to cede her control over - she took it slow and careful, letting the moment last. 

Sona went along with it, her head bobbing along as it was pushed down, her lips wrapped nice and snug and her cheeks bulging out as the weight of the cock swept into the warm cavern. Fingers wrapped tight in her gorgeous blue locks, her cinnamon-colored fingers tangling smoothly and sweeping around to maintain her tight, firm hold on her head. It offered her optimal control, but she made it more thorough by lifting her other hand from around the base of her shaft and setting it on her jaw, holding fast; from there, she pushed Sona down further, inch after inch disappearing between her pink lips and into the heat of her mouth.

“You’re excellent at swallowing dick, chica,” Qiyana purred, stroking Sona’s hair. 

The warm heat and wetness of her saliva bathed Qiyana's cock as she pushed Sona down further and further, sinking her mouth on the towering obelisk of the dark cock. She was intimidatingly large and thick, but Sona took inch after inch without protest, allowing herself to be pushed down. Eager to see just how much Sona could take, Qiyana didn't stop pushing her down - she sank her cock in deeper and deeper, her hand constantly applying pressure to the top of her head, the other cradling her jaw. To her credit, Sona didn't protest at any point, instead diligently going along with it even as her eyes winced and tensed.

Qiyana groaned as her cockhead brushed the spongey warmth at the back of her mouth, and then more firmly began to push inside, slipping through the wet seal and entering the tightness of her throat. With a cock of her size anything was tight, and the throat was doubly more so given how unaccustomed they generally were to deepthroating girldick. Sona was no different, and soon fluttering muscles were playing along the length of her solid cockmeat, roiling and squeezing in ways that left her groaning. Sona took it all, allowing herself to be impaled on the hard dick, her throat filled out inch by inch. 

"That's it," Qiyana groaned, running her tongue over her lips. Sona went down further and further, down past her swollen midsection and toward her base, her cheeks bulging wider and her throat almost - almost - visibly distended out around the significant weight of her cock. "You're doing wonderfully, Sona - oh -there we go -"

Sona landed down on her lap without much ceremony, almost every last inch of her cock jammed into her mouth and impaling her throat - an eyewatering ten and three-quarter inches of solid, dense cockflesh, straining her to the point of bursting. Saliva squelched and bubbled up thickly, and there was a soft, pulsating sound like sputters from deep within her throat as Sona struggled to contend with all that breath-taking meat, but she held on admirably. Qiyana smiled, running her fingers through silky blue strands of hair, before once more gripping tightly.

"Such a wonderful job," she praised, smirking. She kept Sona down for a few heartbeats, allowing the saliva to pool wetly inside her mouth and feel it roil and slurp around her throat-clogging cock. She enjoyed the way Sona's throat fluttered around her shaft and how her nose nuzzled in against her pelvis, the minute little reactions from her struggling tongue and squeezing cheeks - it was all so nice. "All eleven inches - I'm honestly impressed that you could take it all."

Sona gurgled around her cock lewdly, saliva sputtering and drool squelching. Her fingers were wrapped tight in her skirt wringing the soft fabric between them, and Qiyana smiled. She slowly dragged Sona back up along her cock, still moving inch by slow inch, watching the beefy length of saliva-strewn liquid escaping the warm embrace of her mouth and glistening in the empty air. Sliva slipped out from between her tightly-clamping lips in thin streams that grew thicker the higher she rose, a sloppy waterfall that polished her girth. 

She brushed stray strands of hair out of Sona's eyes as she dragged her upward. She watched as Sona's cheeks rippled with the movement of her cock, going from bulging to hollowing out as more and more was extracted from between her pink lips. Her head drooled as she guided it upward, her hair and chin firmly locked between her hands, her control total and palpable for the girl on her knees. Everything she did was dictated by Qiyana, and as she reached the upper third of her cock, she was just as quickly being shoved back down with the same deliberate pacing and intent. 

"So nice and warm around me," Qiyana purred, enjoying the heat she was once more plunging herself into. The saliva was thick and generous, and it bathed her length in an ocean of wetness that was simply delightful. "And these lips - so perfectly fuckable."

Her tongue was smooth and soft just like her lips, and as Qiyana impaled her mouth, it unfolded before her like a carpet to greet her. She slid along it, forcing it flat under the weight of her girth, though it struggled to move and flex underneath her - pointless, to be sure, but delightful all the same. Her cheeks, though they filled out and bulged, were similarly smooth to the touch, and clung to her dick as she shoved it in deeper. Her throat was welcoming despite its tightness, and there wasn't even a hint of a gag-reflex as she pushed her way on through, sinking in comfortably deep.

Down Sona's head went, guided by cinnamon-coloured hands that held her firmly. Sona was forced all the way down on the cock with a wet sputter and a gurgle, her face flush against the throbbing base, before she was once again pulled back - a lewd bobbing motion that made her hair bounce. Strands fell free of her well-kept style, but Qiyana was quick to brush the stray strands aside and tuck them back into place, ensuring that she had a clear view of Sona's face as she manhandled her like a toy. Sona seemed to have no issue with her lack of control, or Qiyana's dominating grip; the fact that she was being used like a toy did nothing but arouse her, so it seemed.

"You're handling me like a pro, Tunes," Qiyana murmured, her tone low and throaty. "Every inch, deep inside this tight little throat. What better way to take a break during a study session than me ordering you onto your knees, and sinking my dick into your throat?"

She knew the right kinds of words to tick all of Sona's submissive boxes, cheesy though they might have been. Certainly, it wasn't the first time with girls like this, and Qiyana knew how to work people over - and Sona seemed greedy for the hard touch of someone in charge, and took it all happily. Her throat fluttered and pulsed as the cock sank inside, blocking her airway under its bulk, before retracting, again and again, the motions slow and cyclical. She preened as fingers scraped her scalp, gently petting her even as she was pushing her down. 

Her head was pushed up and down in a ceaseless bob, guided along in rises and falls that went all the way up the towering pillar of cockmeat before being gobbled right back down to the base. Sona, to her credit, tried to work at the shaft embedded in her mouth, her tongue fluttering and sweeping, attempting to slurp at the stiff meat. It was difficult for her to do so when there was so much of her girth pushing out her cheeks and filling her throat, but she did try all the same, and it made Qiyana groan and sigh. The soft touches of her tongue and the fluttering of her throat made her cock pulse pleasantly, and her tongue ran over her lips in greater frequencies as she pushed Sona up and down. 

“What a wonderful tongue,” Qiyana sighed, her amber eyes staring down intently. Her lips constantly twitched into smirks, parting as groan left them. “You’re doing a great job, Sona. Just like that…”

She groaned, pushing down Sona’s head over and over, feeling her cock pulse and throb the longer it went on - the longer she shoved the full length deep into Sona’s throat. She was almost fucking her throat, what with how she steadily drove her shaft inside without relent; but her pacing was just shy of that, slower and gentler. Blue hair fluttered as Sona bobbed, her lips still tight and snug around the thick pillar of cockmeat, saliva slipping free in thick ropes and strings. The slurping noises filled the air, all hot and heady, mingled in with Sona’s sputtering and gurgling as the drool was churned inside her throat and brushed aside within the wetness of her mouth.

“ _Ah -_ Just perfect, Sona,” Qiyana groaned, biting her lip. “Your throat is just - _Nngh -_ wonderful, all wrapped around my cock -”

She was manhandled down, gurgling as cock slammed into her throat, her eyelids drifting closed as it dragged on. Her throat fluttered and spasmed as it was impaled relentlessly, her windpipe totally blocked by the hard girth, making it so that she couldn’t breath - and the play of those grasping and swallowing muscles only heightened her pleasure. Her neck was sent rippling as the girldick plunged down into the saliva-strewn warmth, bulging and stretching under the weight of it. Her gasps were almost wheezing as she struggled to breathe in air, but still, she didn’t even make an attempt to stop it - far from it, actually.

Sona’s hand was fully under her skirt, and Qiyana could see from the twitches and rolls of her hand that she was clearly rubbing at herself even as she was having her throat manhandle along the dick. She was finding clear and palpable pleasure from the treatment, getting off on how Qiyana took control and used her, fucking her on her cock without relent. She seemed to love it, in fact, even as her eyes fluttered closed and tears ran down her cheeks from the awesome pressure of it - her fingers sinking into her snatch desperately, eagerly, driving in nice and deep in time with Qiyana’s movements. 

“Fuck,” Qiyana swore, her pleasure mounting hard and fast.

Qiyana grunted, her speed increased, dragging the bluenette along her cock to the audible sounds of sputters and slurps. The hard slab of cock was pulled out between her lips at a quick pace, the friction enough to send shivers up and down Qiyana’s spine. She worked harder as pleasure rolled through her, her fingers getting tighter in Sona’s hair and locking around her jaw, her hips ever-so-sightly bucking upward to bash her bulbous cock-tip against the back of her throat as it slid deeper. Sona’s cheeks bulged out wider and wider as the cock began to hammer into her throat, her gurgles growing louder and louder, her eyes wincing and water trailing down her cheeks.

Her large, fat chest rose and fell as she heaved in breaths, gurgling and gulping, more saliva slipping down the cinnamon-coloured length. Sona was still moving her hand under her skirt, flexing it hard and fast, and it was just as distracting as the swollen mounds of her chest rising and falling and gently jiggling along - there was so much to look at that Qiyana struggled. The sight of her hard, dark-fleshed cock disappearing into her hot mouth was just as entrancing, and she grunted and groaned louder and longer, her white brows furrowing inward and her lips curling.

“I’m close,” Qiyana groaned, shoulders shivering. “I’m going to pour every last drop down your throat, Sona, and I want to see you swallow it all.”

Sona visibly shuddered at her announcement, but she wasn’t looking for acceptance in that moment - she was too focused on the pumping and pushing of her hand, the rise and fall of her hips, and the depth to which her cock pushed into her mouth. Her cock was throbbing hard as electricity surged through her length, making Qiyana grunt deeply. Her length engorged and filled out, her jaw tensing as pleasure built up hard and fast in her core, and soon, without warning, her dick was spasming violently. She shoved Sona down hard, pushing her all the way along her cock, even as the first of her thick ropes of seed began to unload into her mouth.

Rope after rope of seed spurted into Sona’s mouth and deep into her throat, and the sputtering sounds emanating from deep in her mouth got louder and more intense. Her hot, thick cum draped across the inner lining of her throat, the girldick spasming violently as it sent more and more white liquid flowing down the tightness and coating pink walls. It was washed over in thick layers of baby-batter that clung to inner walls, making Sona sputter - but at the same time her throat began to ripple as she swallowed, pulling at the hard, stiff cock in ways that made Qiyana groan, but also successfully pulling down the cum that was soon painting her throat in white. 

Gulp after gulp was accompanied by pulse after pulse, with each rope that Qiyana unloaded into her mouth being swallowed down with mechanical movements. The muscles played along Qiyana’s cock, heightening her arousal even as she poured baby-batter down her throat straight from the tap, filling her stomach with enough cum to make Sona feel full and then some. Sona swallowed and slurped, going at it with the same eagerness which her hand drilled her cunt, making sure that not a single drop spilled from her tightly-clamping lips.

“Ah,” Qiyana groaned, “That’s it, chica, you’re doing wonderfully -”

She held her down as she came, pumping rope after rope of hot, sticky baby-batter deep into her throat. There was enough that Sona’s mouth was soon swimming in cum, but as she gulped and gulped and _gulped,_ she succeeded in pulling it down with all the diligence that Qiyana asked of her. The slurping sounds were loud and wet, the movements of her throat hard and rhythmic, cheeks puffing out comically wide around the spasming shaft. At the same time, Sona’s hips were rolling and jerking forward into her thrusting hand, riding out the high of Qiyana’s release with one of her own - the situation was getting her off just as much as Qiyana.

As it tapered off, Qiyana grunting and sighing and biting her lip, she slowly dragged Sona off her fat shaft, white liquid running down with streams of saliva. Her fat chest heaved up and down as she tried to breathe around the dick, her eyes squinting and tensing. Slowly, slowly, she pulled Sona off, inch by inch popping free of her wide-stretched jaw, glistening and polished. She eventually popped the blue-haired girl off her shaft with an obscene slurp of liquid, and immediately Sona began to wheeze in oxygen, her breaths deep and hard and desperate.

Qiyana regarded Sona - her saliva-strewn lips, her dazed expression, the way her eyes looked almost glazed over and how her chest heaved. She looked gorgeous in her lust-struck state, and it made the white-haired girl grin. 

“You look good,” she drawled, winking down at Sona. “ _Very_ good.”

Sona was still huffing in breaths, but she had the dignity to flush, even as she wiped her mouth clean of spit and spittle.

“I’m impressed,” Qiyana continued, her voice still slow and drawling. “You took that _so_ well - you do a wonderful job on your knees.” 

She winked, her hand stroking through her pretty blue locks. Sona was too busy breathing to respond - not because she couldn’t speak, but because she looked too weary to even form words, which Qiyana couldn’t fault her for. She had just taken over ten inches of hard dick and drank up every last drop of her cum, and so she deserved the rest. Still, though, despite that fact, she was still staring enviously at Qiyana’s only slightly-softened shaft, admiring the thick, glistening cock. 

_She really does like them big,_ Qiyana regarded, and smirked. 

“So,” she said casually, her fingertip grazing along the underside of her vascular shaft, “this big enough for you, Tunes?”

Sona could only nod, but that was enough for Qiyana.

“Then, I’m glad to please,” Qiyana chuckled lowly. “I think we’re going to have a good time, you and I.”

* * *

Some days passed, filled with more time spent between the two of them, almost entirely consisting of studying and tutoring. There wasn’t all that much time for them to go out and do things - granted, Qiyana could have made time for a second date or insisted, but she liked keeping to a schedule of rigorous work for herself, and she applied it to Sona as she tutored her over the length of the week. 

Neither had there been much time for more of their _other_ activities, though the thought ran through Qiyana’s mind regularly - she wasn’t shy to comment on how nice Sona’s lips looked on any particular day, or how she recalled just how well she’d taken her dick, but she kept it at the idle teasing. In the quiet hours of the library, they simply studied, and when they were at her condo she took a few more liberties in their ‘break times’; namely, she was content to tease Sona with offers of using her head as a toy and once more tutoring her on how to stretch out her throat, which made Sona blush every time.

It also ended up _with_ her cock jammed into Sona’s throat, but that was neither here nor there - mainly, they kept to studying. When Friday rolled around, signaling the last weekend before the midterms started up, Qiyana thought it to be the perfect time to take Sona out for a night of relaxation after a really long day of studying - and it _was_ a very long day, as Qiyana took Sona over to a scheduled session on one of the Chemistry labs for a more hands-on tutoring session. Sona, however, blushed and shifted, almost nervously signing that she was _‘busy’._

“Busy?” Qiyana had questioned, and Sona had just nodded. 

_Busy,_ Sona had repeated. _Nothing to do with time today, just previous obligations._

“I see,” Qiyana had said slowly, eyebrows curiously furrowed. “Well, that’s that, then - we can chill next week.”

And Sona nodded at that, content to postpone their second date, and that was that. The day rounded off with Sona dashing to do…. Whatever she needed to do, and Qiyana figuring out something _else_ to do in the meantime. She could have done her own studying, but she didn’t really need it, and she’d spent long enough tutoring that she wanted to let loose a bit - just a tiny moment of relaxation before the storm to come. She wasn’t worried at all about her grades, granted, but she was too proper to think otherwise.

The solution had been simple - find her friends, ask them if they were free, and hit up the club if they were. Akali jumped on it immediately, happy to do anything to distract herself, while Senna was a little more hesitant. In the end she’d acquiesced, probably just as bored out of her mind from studying. The others had decided against clubbing on a friday night before the tests, settling instead on studying; she was sure they _would_ have made fun of Qiyana for doing otherwise, had they not known she’d score higher than all of them without effort. 

She settled on a simple clubbing outfit - at least, simple by her standards: skintight, black tights that looked practically painted-on, with a high waistband that string around her incredibly wide hips. Her smooth midriff was bare, her torso only covered by an expensive pink halter-style top, revealing much of her cinnamon-coloured skin. It was an outfit that revealed every curve and line on her body, and Qiyana took great pride in her body. She had no problem with showing off and strutting her stuff, and what better place for that than a club? 

The club in question was an up-scale place with a smooth and smoky atmosphere, the colour scheme subdued and simplistic. It wasn’t outrageous in its decoration, but neither was it simplistic, and there was value in the lean lines of the furniture and the quality of the drinks. It wasn’t a place for low-scale clubbing, but well-suited for a campus filled with wealthier students who could blow a handful more dollars on a good night out. For Qiyana, it was just the perfect place to let loose for a bit, and she certainly intended to do just that.

“It’s busier than I thought it would be,” Akali commented, popping her lips out idly. She was dressed significantly more modestly than Qiyana was, with her clothes tastefully cut and almost punkish in nature, and only a moderate gap of her toned midriff left bare. Akali changed styles as often as she changed opinions, and she was always wearing or sporting something different - and somehow wore it as if she’d always been doing that. It was envious, in a way, though her style was very much not Qiyana’s taste.

“It’s a friday,” replied Senna almost passively, sniffing and jerking her chin up. Her manner of dress was closer to Akali’s than Qiyana’s, though the yoga top she had on wasn’t anything close to conservative with how tight it was, and the bagginess of her pants was counteracted by her naked midriff. “People relax on Fridays.”

“You literally didn’t want to come because you had to study,” Akali shot back quickly, running a hand through her dyed greyish-black hair. 

“So?”

“So - it’s busier than I thought it would be,” Akali deadpanned. “Because people are studying, before exams.”

Senna shrugged passively. “I just want to relax for a bit, Akali. Please don’t start giving me a headache.”

“I didn’t even do anything,” Akali pointed out, squinting. “This time.”

“Please,” Qiyana said, rolling her eyes. “Why must this happen every time?”

She supped at her drink carefully and daintily, as if it were a glass of wine at a dinner-party. Her chin rested in her hand as she looked over the crowd, letting it lull her eyelids downward. She settled into a comfortably passive, soothing state, the atmosphere allowing her to relax. The noise never bothered her, nor the bustling crowd, and it just washed over her and allowed her to settle down. She admired the curves of girls dancing, letting loose before the coming exams, and watched the more carefree movements of those that had nothing hanging over their heads next week as they ran wild.

Qiyana didn’t think much of clubbers, in all respects. It was just a little thing for her to do, something to relax, and others did the same, or so she was sure. She didn’t mind the admiring on both parts, being stared at and staring in turn, but people knew better than to approach her, though she certainly dressed _very_ approachable. Even here she was a Queen Bee, and people with enough sense - and not yet drunk - knew it. No one would have mistaken her for a person that got pants-off drunk and ran wild, and that was how she liked it: sitting there clinically, drinking, waiting for the right someone - or someones - to pass the time with.

And, much like it had been the last time Qiyana saw her, she was taken aback when electric tunes began to thrum through the speakers in that ever-familiar style, and the announcer proclaimed the arrival of the feature of the night - the DJ herself. Qiyana hadn’t known that the DJ would be there on that night, but she was rarely part of any schedule or itinerary - it was what made her both elusive and sought-after. This time, though, there was investment on Qiyana’s part, because she was still fairly certain that the DJ was Sona, and she stared intently as the familiar figure trod on stage to the sounds of cheers.

She looked the same as always - body wrapped up in a tight latex suit of grey and black, hugging every tremendous and almost outlandish curve of her voluptuous body. Her face was guarded by the mirrored mask that pulsed with the beat of her music - lines and strings following along in close harmony - while her ruby-red lips were left exposed and smirking. Her hair was an electric red-and-orange this time, matching the colours that flared across her helmet and emanate from her instruments, casting a red glow over her bodysuit. Everyone was still cheering even as her hands descending on her instruments and began to weave tunes that left them all dazed and excited, but Qiyana just stared very, very intently.

“She’s back,” Senna said, a note of happiness in her voice. “Nice.”

Akali smirked, her feet kicking up onto the table as she leaned back. “Perfect - now we’ve got something _good_ to listen to.”

“Feet off the table, Akali,” Qiyana said brusquely, still staring at DJ-Sona.

“The usual music isn’t bad,” Senna replied, eyebrows raised. “It’s actually pretty good, but it pales in comparison to this.”

“So it’s not as good to listen to.”

Senna rolled her eyes. “Not what I said.”

“Close enough -”

“-Not _even._ ”

Akali burst out laughing, leaving Senna to roll her eyes and sigh. “Oh, why don’t you find someone to fuck you silly and get out of my hair?”

“I think I just might,” Akali winked, her feet sliding off the table. She bounced her to her feet and smirked, running a hand through her hair and mussing it up in a stimulating way, and hopped toward the dancing crowds. “Later, girls.”

Senna shook her head, huffing softly. “Always the same.”

“She’s Akali,” Qiyana said, shrugging, still staring at the DJ. The strange girl had one hand on the side of her helmet like a DJ would when listening through headphones, while the other scrambled and tapped at the various abilities on her device. Everything she did was pure talent, causing electric beats and thrumming tunes to fill the club in ways that electrified the audience. 

“So,” Senna interrupted, leaning in and setting her elbows on the table, “how are things between you and Mystery Girl?”

“Hm?” Qiyana tilted her head toward Senna. “Sorry?”

Perking an eyebrow, Senna repeated, “you and Mystery Girl - are things going well? You haven't said much about her.”

“Her name is Sona,” Qiyana said idly, “and things have been going well.” She paused. “Well enough, I’d like to think.”

“That’s good,” Senna said carefully. “You made it sound like she was a deer in headlights, so.”

“Well, she was,” Qiyana chuckled under her breath. “Most are - nothing new there. She’s very nice, though, and has plenty of backbone. I find our time together enjoyable.”

Senna smiled. “Even if you’ve just been tutoring.”

In turn, a playful smile rose to Qiyana’s lips. “ _Mostly_ studying.”

“Oh?” Senna raised an eyebrow and grinned, flashing her teeth. “Pray tell.”

“I don’t kiss and tell,” she replied coquettishly, and winked. 

“Fine, fine.” Senna’s fingers ran along the table. “Can’t blame me for asking. Anyways… when are we going to meet the lucky girl?”

“Eventually,” she replied vaguely, eyes swivelling back to the DJ. The way her hips moved as she bobbed along to the beat never failed to arouse her - and plenty of others, of course - and it was terribly enticing. “When she’s free.”

“That busy, is she?”

“Exams, obviously.” Qiyana watched as the girl made painfully familiar movements, her fingers drumming across her instrument. 

“But she has plenty of time for you,” Senna pointed out, and Qiyana laughed heartily.

“Of course she does,” she replied in that self-confidant way that made so many girls preen. “And she’s going to have some time for me soon enough, I think.”

“Ah - there’s that cryptic Qiyana,” Senna said dryly. “Will I get an explanation for that?”

“Nope.”

“Of course not.” Senna leaned back in her seat, pulling her beer toward her lips. “Well, I hope she’s as nice as you’re saying. You wouldn’t learn a new language for nothing.”

“No, I would.”

Senna paused, thinking, and then nodded. “Nah, you would - not for _anyone,_ though.”

“That is more accurate, yes.” Qiyana smiled to herself. “She is nice, and I do like her. I think you guys will as well. And if not… I don’t care.”

“Of course you don’t,” Senna laughed.

* * *

"So you have time for this, Tunes," Qiyana drawled, "but not for me?"

She was currently in the backside halls that led out of the club, leaning casually against a wall. She'd set herself there in devious ambush well before hand, intent on finally cornering the DJ before she could evacuate - and it had worked, as the DJ was left to jump back, startled, and turned to face the white-haired girl almost frantically. There was a rather long pause as they just stared at one another, a smirk on Qiyana's lips and a sheepish grin on the DJ's.

Qiyana states, her smirk growing more teasing as the silence dragged on. Those plump red lips parted as the DJ ran her tongue over them, the expression in her eyes unknowable. She shifted, one hand wrapped around her arm, and didn't say anything.

_Or am I mistaken?_ Qiyana signed with her hands, and raised a questioning brow. 

The smile on the DJ's face was truly sheepish as she tilted her head down, musing on her options. She was trapped, of course, because Qiyana was certain - or as close to as she could reasonably assume - that it was Sona leading some double life, and she couldn't actually speak. The hand signs put the nail in the coffin, firmly placing Sona in either camp of 'wrong identity' or 'willful ignorance'. With the subject of her DJ life already broached by Qiyana and the casual drop of her nickname, there was no chance of her passing it off as some other mute-musician on campus. 

At least, so Qiyana hoped. She'd done the math on her outcomes, and was hoping the ball landed in her court and it all checked out.

It did, for the DJ smiled bashful and signed in turn. First with _previous obligations,_ as if to excuse the abandonment of Qiyana, and then, _no phone, sorry._

"You taught me enough," she replied, setting her hand on her hip and cocking it outward. “Seriously, though, if _this_ was your obligation… you should have just told me. I’d have been more than happy to come and hear you play.”

Sona cocked her head, her hand nervously rubbing at her arm for a brief moment before flipping back up. _I wasn’t sure if you’d want to?_

Qiyana laughed softly. “Chica, I already told you I love your music, and you’re my favourite DJ on campus. Trust, I’d have come - look, I did so anyhow. You are _amazing._ ”

The DJ’s lips parted in a smile, while her hands twisted. _Thanks. I thought it was just a pick-up line, before._

“Just a -” Qiyana squinted. _Oh, she said pick and - pickup line, got it._ “No, I mean what I say, Sona, all the time. I’m dead serious. I really like your music.”

_I’m… really happy. Really happy._ Sona smiled genuinely. 

“‘Course,” she replied, winking flirtatiously. Her fingers drummed at her wide hip, which was still extended outward in a full, broad arc. Though she couldn't see Sona's face, the tilt of her head made it clear where her gaze was, and Qiyana pounced on it. "Like what you see, Tunes?"

Sona shook her head as if in amusement, flashing a _cocky_ with her hands.

"Hey," she spoke lightly, "I know you like it."

Sona shrugged before smiling. _Maybe._

“Well, you definitely don’t look so bad yourself,” Qiyana said directly. “Far from it, in fact - the things that outfit does for you, chica…”

Sona cocked her head and cocked her hip in a mirror to Qiyana’s, and the white-haired girl greedily followed the white sweep. The girl’s hand came down, sliding along her waistline before settling on her hip to complete the mirror-action, and Qiyana licked her lips.

“Oh, you’re just a tease, aren’t you?” Qiyana chuckled under her breath. “You know exactly what that outfit does to people, don’t you?”

Sona shrugged innocently - too innocently. It was a motion that stretched the incredibly tight latex of her suit, and her breasts were sent bouncing in the same manner, rising up and down high on her chest. Qiyana swallowed hard as she shook her head, almost swearing at the sight of it, marvelling at just how _sexy_ Sona was. 

“A tease,” she repeated. “But a damn good one.”

Sona looked amused by her comment, and bowed forward theatrically. Qiyana was sure she’d be winking if her mask wasn’t on - maybe she still was. Her hands twisted as she signed, _if you say so._

Qiyana almost cackled. “Watch it, Tunes - teasing like this is going to get you in trouble.”

_Oh?_ Sona’s grin got wider, more mischievous.

“Yep,” Qiyana said, popping the letters between her lips. “Who knows? Someone might just pin up against a wall and have their way with you.”

Sona swallowed hard, her fingers almost tangling. _Someone you know?_

“Maybe.” 

“If you play your cards right, Sona…” Qiyana let out a breath through her nose. “In the meantime - why don’t you join me? I’ve got a table, and I’d be very welcome to your company.”

At that, Sona’s face - the part Qiyana could see, at least - fell. _Sorry,_ she signed, _but I’ve still got stuff to do. Not music, personal. Sorry._

Qiyana cocked her head. “...Something I can help with?”

Sona just shook her head. After a pause, and examining Qiyana’s expression, she quickly reached forward. _I’m not just saying no! I’ll make it up to you! Next week. Promise._

“I’ll hold you to it, Tunes,” Qiyana said smoothly, reaching up to fluff out her hair. “Next week.”

Sona nodded happily. _I’ll see you, okay?_

This time Qiyana nodded, and Sona spun away from her. She sauntered away, her hips waving from side to side in a sultry strut that looked natural but was far too teasing to be anything like that, and she stared enviously. Sona had a delightful ass, all round and perfect, and the sight of it bouncing in her skintight suit made her dick harden in her tights. Honestly, Qiyana wanted to just reach out and slap it, feel it wobble underhand and listen to the smacking noise it made, but she held back - she didn’t hold back from whistling and calling out, a mischievous note to her voice.

“Oh, I like the way you walk, Sona” she called, pushing away from the wall. “Do you always do that, or is it just for me?”

Sona half-turned and flashed her a smirk that was both teasing and sultry, and waggled her fingers as she sauntered off.

* * *

Sona had gone into her test earlier in the day, and Qiyana had wished her good look. As far as she was aware, Sona was fairly optimistic about it all, saying that she felt well-prepared and ready to tackle it. It was her last one of the week, and the most pressing one out of all of them; it was the important one. The fact that she was feeling confident at all was miles better than she had been just a week before, and the change was both gratifying and respectable. Qiyana wasn’t sure if she was going to be getting an update on how things went, but she was content in the knowledge that she’d had a helping hand, and she’d done her best - it was on Sona, now.

Qiyana went about her normal day-to-day activities. She wasn’t waiting or expecting Sona to message her, and after she’d done all of her chores and things on her to-do list, she spent the rest of the time relaxing. She’d already finished her tests and had little to do until they were all tidied up across campus, giving her plenty of free time. It wasn’t anything spectacular, and wasn’t all that different to how she normally operated, but the extra ‘free time’ let her catch up on things.

So, when her phone buzzed with a message, she was both curious and excited at the same time. She flicked across the screen with idle fingers, glancing down, and them smiling broadly.

_Tunes > Finished the test!_

_ > I think I nailed it!_

_QiQi > That’s great to hear :) I’m happy the studying was put to good use._

_Tunes > Thanks for all the help! ヽ(´▽`)/_

_ > Now I can cut you off!_

Qiyana raised her eyebrows, smiling faintly. 

_QiQi > Oh? Now that I’ve helped you, we’re done?_

_Tunes > Yup! My plan is complete. _

Qiyana laughed into her phone faintly, a silly smile on her face. 

_QiQi > My, I should have guessed you were using me. Well played, Tunes._

_Tunes > You know what they say :)_

_QiQi > What’s that?_

_Tunes > ...idk i was asking you_

Again, Qiyana laughed. It was a silly, dumb thing, but she was fine with laughing at silly and dumb things coming from a cute girl. 

_QiQi > Well, I believe they say ‘this is cause to celebrate’, and it’s preceded by icecream._

_ > but since our time is done…_

_Tunes > Wait I still need your help let’s discuss o/ icecream_

_QiQi > Front gates, twenty-five minutes. Be there, or you’re cut off._

_Tunes > Already there_

“Cute,” Qiyana said aloud, shaking her head. 

* * *

Icecream wasn’t one of Qiyana’s normal date ideas, and not very high on her list of ‘things to take a cute girl out to’. However, ice cream was nice and cute girls that liked ice cream were also nice, and walking along the campus blocks while suckling at the icy treat alongside Sona was a very nice thing, she decided, and something she’d certainly do again. Both of them licked rather dainty at their cones, her motions a tad more regal than Sona’s, but what Sona did was oddly alluring - well, she couldn’t lie and say she wasn’t imagining Sona licking something _else._

If Qiyana were being honest, she would have to say that it was almost as if Sona was exactly trying to tease her with the way she licked and suckled on the ice cream. It was almost exaggerated, in a way, all alluring and attention-grabbing, filling Qiyana’s mind with lewd thoughts. It could have just been herself and her horny, hormonal mind thinking those things, but more than once she saw Sona look out of the corner of her eye, watching for her reactions, and she knew that her guess was somewhere near the mark. 

It was hot, in a way.

“So,” she said casually, running her tongue over the mint-flavoured ice-cream. “You think you passed?”

Sona nodded her head rapidly, smiling against her treat. It was multicoloured, four different flavours stacked high in a lofty tower that should have been difficult to eat, but only brought the phrase _size queen_ to Qiyana’s mind. She’d chastise herself for thinking so lewdly, had it not been so blatant.

“That’s good,” Qiyana said. “I’m glad, truly.” She winked. “Now we have plenty of time for one another, no?”

The bluenette smiled and waggled her eyebrows suggestively, her hand carefully tapping at her phone as the other clutched her desert. _Maaaaaybe._

“Playing hard to get, Sona?” 

Sona winked. _Just playing it safe._

“I’m almost offended,” Qiyana mock-gasped, and Sona made a show of giggling behind her hand. 

_I’m sure,_ Sona teased, winking at her in a way that was almost infuriating. Qiyana found herself shaking her head, almost whistling.

“You _are_ a tease,” she stated, and Sona half-heartedly knocked their shoulders together. It wasn’t an agreement or disagreement, and yet it made Qiyana giggle. “Ah - if you make me drop this, Sona, I’ll march you straight back to that stand for another.”

Sona wiggled her eyebrows again. _Would I get another, too?_

“Absolutely not,” Qiyana stated bluntly, and Sona made a show of pouting. 

_Not even a little lick?_

“You -” Qiyana’s eyes narrowed. “For someone that can’t speak, you are quite the little minx, aren’t you?”

Sona smiled broadly. _Are those two things related?_ She typed, not even looking at the keys as she did - she was uncommonly deft with her fingers. _I didn’t realize._

“I - well, I suppose not,” Qiyana said after a moment of consideration. Still, she whipped out a finger at Sona, almost threateningly. “All the same, stop teasing - if you know what’s good for you.”

_And you’d know what that is?_ She questioned, eyes flashing. 

“I can think of a few things,” she hummed in turn.

_Maybe I’d want to know those things._

“Who knows,” Qiyana said slowly, “Maybe we can probably celebrate later on.”

Sona waited for a long, full moment, before taking a long and slow lick of her ice cream in a way that was _absolutely_ deliberate. Her hand lazily tapped at her phone, the pace and slowness in the same manner as when Qiyana drawled out her words carefully, and it was just as nerve-tingling to watch as it was to hear.

_Maybe we can._

“You’re playing with fire, Tunes.” Qiyana licked at her own ice-cream, her tone casual and light despite the words. 

_Like I said before,_ Sona typed out, _I can handle it._

Qiyana merely hummed, a knowing smile on her lips. 

* * *

The little ice-cream date was calm and sweet, and that was pretty much it - nothing more, nothing less. She rather liked it, despite the simplicity - Qiyana didn't often do things like that with girls she dated, but she couldn't say it was bad at all. Sona seemed to enjoy it, which was a big plus in her books. It was anything but an innocent outing, though, because Sona really was a tease when she tried to get into it, and it left Qiyana floundering more than once. 

Of course, she gave it as good as she got, and if Sona wanted to tease, then she was more than ready with quips and comments that left Sona blushing. Qiyana never missed a beat in anything, even in teasing of a sexual nature - and it was fun, too, just as much as their date. She liked having someone to exchange quips with, to tease and prod in equal measure - and she had to say, the blushes that Sona made were extremely cute. 

The date ended fairly tame, with her walking Sona back to her dorm and then retreating back to her own condo. That was where it ended, for her - she had no expectations or presuppositions, and she just wanted Sona to have a good time after finishing her difficult exam. Sona, though, parted with a put-off expression, and Qiyana had just giggled and patted her cheek gently as she stalked off. A bit more teasing to round off their little date, riling Sona up for the future - or so Qiyana thought. 

It was some time later when Sona messaged her, after the sun had started to dip in the evening. 

_I was thinking,_ Sona texted, _That I wanted to take you up on that 'celebrating' offer from earlier_. 

_QiQi > I remember saying that, but I don't recall saying what we'd do._

_Tunes > You know_

_ > You should come over_

_ > Netflix and chill_

_QiQi > My, but I have a perfectly working television here. It's very nice, too._

_Tunes > I mean_

_ > The tv's not the main attraction_

_QiQi > ?_

_ > Do tell._

Sona just attached an image - a sultry shot of her tugging down her t-shirt, stretching the fabric down her torso and causing the straps to bend far beyond their abilities. The fabric stretched over her impressive mounds, revealing great swathes of her plump, creamy breastflesh, and left her gratuitous side-boob hanging free of her shirt in a way that only a bikini could match. It was enough to make her cock stiffen immediately in her tights, as it always did when she saw pictures like that. With Sona, though... it was damned hot.

_QiQi > You drive a hard bargain, Tunes._

_Tunes > Door's open :D_

* * *

Qiyana liked things done on her terms, and Sona seemed like a perfectly willing and submissive girl. She judged that Sona was just as horny and needy as she was - and was proven correct when she opened the door to Sona's apartment, and found her wearing that too-tight and far too small t-shirt and a pair of panties - nothing more, nothing less. The tightness of her shirt precluded a bra, and the simplistic but skimpy attire left Qiyana's cock pounding in her tights. Sona just greeted her meekly and coyly, a shy but knowing expression on her face, and Qiyana hadn't been able to contain her lusty growl.

She also hadn't been able to contain herself when she grabbed Sona and nearly pinned her to the wall, all but smashing their lips together in a hungry, ravenous kiss, mashing their plump mouths together in a liplock that was almost feral in its intensity. She growled into her mouth as her hands immediately rasped at her waistline, her lips suckling at her far fuller, more plump mouth, pulling them between her lips and sucking hard. It was fast and quick and intense, far more than Qiyana might normally go for, but Sona seemed to want that hardness - or so the mewls oF approval told her.

"My," Qiyana grunted between kisses, "dressing like this to greet someone at the door? I told you this teasing act was going to get you in trouble."

Sona only made rumbling noises, because that was all she was capable of - Qiyana was hardly looking at her hands, which were also too busy grabbing fistfuls of Qiyana's dress and tugging her in. The white-haired girl smiled as she pressed into the buxom seductress, her teeth nipping at soft lips as her tongue slipped against them in the brief pauses between, seeking and quickly finding entry into her mouth. Her tongue plunged inside, sinking into the wet cavern and quickly finding her tongue with the express purpose of tangling it up so thoroughly that it could do nothing but submit to her skill.

Qiyana put every ounce of skill she had into the resulting lip-lock and tongue-tangling kiss - she had done it plenty of times with plenty of girls, and it was no trouble at all to batter down the defences of the submissive Sona and show her who was in charge of the kiss. It was like a bout, to Qiyana, and one that she was going to very certainly win, each flick and slurp of her tongue cementing it more and more. There was little that she could do to fight against her, and soon Qiyana had total control of the yielding mouth. Her tongue lapped at the soft cheeks and against the textured roof, running along the contours and corners before sweeping back to pin down her tongue with ease. 

Her hands swept along Sona’s incredible curves, moving along her thick waistline and over the narrow inward curves. She rose up to her underboob and grabbed it firmly, hefting the two tremendous orbs up with a soft bounce. They were _heavy,_ almost like milk-filled bags, and the flesh immediately dipped down in her palm. She bounced them in her palm, feeling them rise and fall like water balloons, their natural weight making them move tremble. 

“Fuck,” Qiyana grunted, “These tits are - incredible.”

Her hands furiously tugged at the soft mounds, sinking into the fabric that kept them barely contained and almost stabbed into them. Her fingers dug in, squeezing down with her palms and her fingers, pushing into the pliant mass and feeling it bend around her. She greedily sank in, holding nothing back as she bent the plentiful titflesh in both of her hands, bending the shirt just as much as she bent the soft skin. She pushed them toward Sona's chest, feeling them squish out around her hands, bullying in rolls that made her shirt stretch outward obscenely and made her side-boob fill out.

One of Qiyana’s hands pulled back as her mouth focused on the bluenette’s, greedily making out with her. Her hardness pulsed in her pants and her pulse pounded in her veins, her desire running hot as she pushed up against the soft, malleable girl. She sucked at her mouth, her tongue plunging again and again into her mouth, battering Sona’s tongue down as she explored all the contours within reach. Sona breathed against her with each thorough lick of Qiyana’s tongue, adoring the way it traced out her mouth, and she heard deeper noises from within her chest as the white-haired girl bit and suckled at her lips. 

Qiyana’s free hand pushed down, sliding down the flat plane of Sona’s tummy and toward her core with confident movements. It slid down between her legs, reaching down to cup her sex without pause or hesitation, boldness present in every movement she made. Qiyana had no reservations at all, and Sona gasped at the firmness of her touch, soon, she was applying a healthy amount of pressure down on her sex, grinding down with strong fingers. Qiyana smiled against Sona’s mouth as she leaned in further, pressing up against her body as her hand probed at her sex.

“My,” she purred against her soft lips, “someone’s eager.” 

She pushed back in, pulling a plump lip between her own and sucking hard as her fingers poked and prodded, teasing her clothed sex with a firm hand. She pressed in, applying a healthy amount of pressure that made Sona shakily exhale into her mouth. She used that leeway to plunge her tongue in deep once more, almost sucking on Sona’s tonsils from how deep she went; she leaned in fully against her, pressing in close and tight, her body squishing against Sona’s, while her hand continued to firmly stroke her sex. 

She grinded against Sona, her hand rubbing and flexing, her tongue slipping around her mouth in a kiss that dragged on, and on, and _on,_ until lips felt swollen and chapped. Tongues slapped wetly as her hand flexed, applying the right amount of pressure to light a fire in Sona’s belly and make her knees go week; but a hand wasn’t just enough for that kind of thing, and soon it was replaced as Qiyana leaned in closer, her leg sliding around. It pushed up between thick thighs and rose until her knee replaced her hand, providing a more solid mass to grind up against her core, and Sona made another of her vague noises as the contact turned hard.

“Is this what you wanted, chica?” Qiyana purred, her mouth lifting away from Sona’s for a few brief moments. “Someone to just grab you, pin you against a wall, and ravish you?”

Sona nodded raggedly, and Qiyana grinned. “Well then… be a good little girl and let Qiyana take care of you, hm?”

Her head moved down, descending on the tender curve of her neck and pressing in with hungry lips. She grazed her teeth over sensitive skin, making Sona squirm as she nipped, before pressing in with long, teasing suckles that left marks in her wake. Her leg pushed up to grind her knee against her sex, moving hard and firm and causing Sona’s hips to buck raggedly. The girl let out breaths from deep in her lungs as her neck was kissed and her core was ground down by the hard knee, her eyes wincing and her lips parting as her sensitive lower entrance was rubbed against in full. Her hands tugged at Qiyana’s backside, pulling at the green dress with almost frantic movements.

“You’re such a horny little thing,” Qiyana purred, her voice throaty with arousal. She was almost growling, in fact, her cock hard and stiff in her tights. With how close she was pressed up against Sona, the bluenette could feel her bulge grinding against her thigh, and it made her grind back with almost greedy fervour. Her tremendously hard cock added an edge to the grinding that made them both crave more, and with how hot her arousal was pounding in her ears, Qiyana didn’t want to delay. “Maybe I should give you want you want, hm?”

Sona nodded almost roughly, and Qiyana grinned. 

“Or maybe,” she mused, “I should just take it.”

There was a brief pause, and then her fingers hooked around the band of Sona’s panties and pushed them aside ever-so-roughly, baring her slick folds without a thought. “That sounds like a much better idea, yes.”

With movements faster than the eye could blink, Qiyana bent down, hooked her arms under Sona legs and, with a single upward push as if lifting weights, _lifted_ Sona in a carry position against the wall, legs flopping over biceps suddenly bulging with musculature. Sona made a silent noise of surprise as she was picked up without a hint of effort, her curves bouncing from the sudden forcefulness, and her legs instinctively kicked out to try and wrap around the girl’s body to steady herself. Qiyana finished up the rapid position-swap by tilting her backward and pinning her against the wall in a way that ensured there was so way for her to move whatsoever, and for a brief few moments, she lavished in the look in Sona’s eyes.

“Now,” she ordered, and Sona’s pupils dilated in arousal. “Pull my cock out, and push it up against the tight little cunt of yours, Sona.”

The submissive girl was practically trembling as her hand dipped down, her eyes nervously eyeing the massive bulge contained inside Qiyana’s tight black stockings. She reached into them with both eager and shaking movements, her knuckles grazing hard, toned skin, and she bit her lip hard as her hand closed down around Qiyana’s throbbing slab of dickmeat. The white-haired girl sighed at the sudden pressure, a grin soon rising to her lips as her pulse thrummed with excitement. Tentatively but with a rush of motion, Sona tugged free the throbbing pole of her cock, letting it bounce out of the clinging tights. It was already filled out to its full, impressive length, a towering shaft over ten inches in size, and her eyes went wide.

It was now in Sona’s hands - quite literally - to feed that big, girthy dick into her cunt of her own volition. She did so with a tiny hint of trepidation, because it was massive and a daunting prospect, but the size queen in Qiyana’s arms certainly liked that aspect. Though she was shy and timid, she wasn’t at all uneager to let the meaty prick slap down against her puffy folds, of which only a hint were visible around her tugged-aside panties. Her hand guided it down wordlessly, setting the thick, throbbing tip against her lower entrance, and Sona’s mouth parted in a silent gasp as she shuddered in the white-haired girl’s strong arms. 

“Good girl,” Qiyana purred, and winked. “Now, it’s time for the main event.”

Her bulbous cockhead pressed up against the bluenette’s spongy lower lips, grinding against the soft petals even as the meat-shaft was clutched between her fingers. Sona’s lips parted in silent breaths as the weight of the cock settled in against her, making her shift and shiver - there was no preparation or blowjobs this time, just sheer need and desire spurring them onward. And, still contained inside the hard hold of Sona’s clamping fingers, Qiyana’s hips bucked and sent it sliding through the bumpy finger-lock, grinding firmly against the lower entrance. 

“You’re soaking,” she chuckled, applying just a bit more pressure and sliding through the thick mass of her outer petals. “So nice and ready for my cock…”

She was still chuckling as she applied even more pressure, and the fat head of her cock slid up between her slick petals. The juices clinging to her folds dripped down around her sensitive head, making Qiyana purr with lust, and the hold on Sona’s legs and waistline got tiger. Her fingers sank into plump, thick flesh as she settled in, bringing to bear the considerable muscles of her core and hips into the upward buck of her hips. She shoved herself into Sona’s petals, driving them apart under the weight of her shaft and through the power hidden in her frame, and Sona squirmed against the wall.

Sona’s other hand wrapped around Qiyana neck as she struggled to brace herself in the face of her being pinned down against the wall and so effortlessly braced up by powerful hands, while the other gripped onto the cock even then spearing through her folds. She practically mewled as she began to be impaled, her insides shifting wetly as the cock stretched out her outer lips and spread her vulva wide, driving into the soft pink beyond remorselessly. Held in Qiyana’s arms, Sona had very little leeway or purchase in the penetration, and could only shudder as she was filled out inch by inch, the massive, meaty dick piercing through her sodden tunnel and beyond.

“Oh,” Qiyana drawled, “that’s _nice._ ”

Her cockmeat slid through the dampness of her inner tunnel, and the vascular length pulsated as it was wrapped up in hot, clinging folds. They stretched out around her girth in predictable patterns, as Qiyana was too large for anything else, but they gripped on resolutely and held fast to each inch that pushed on through. They were almost greedy in their intensity, leaving Qiyana sighing as she sank in deeper and deeper, feeling more of the softness greet her. Arousal bubbled up around her, almost drenching her dark flesh in liquid honey, a warm and wet bath that helped her drive in deeper. Still, it was too much to just slam Sona full of ten-and-three-fourth inches of cockmeat, and she knew she had to work her looser - though the alternative would have been fun.

She pulled back just as smoothly as she penetrated her, her hips pulling back and extracting several inches of her thick, vascular cock with the same slurpy rush, folds bending around her. Sona’s fingers scratched at her shoulders as the other got painfully tight around Qiana’s cock, almost trying to feed more of the thick girth into her body, but the girl was at Qiyana’s pleasure and mercy, and she did as she pleased - she was much stronger anyhow, and Sona _craved_ a girl that could dominate her, and so that was what she was given.

“Not so fast, chica,” Qiyana giggled. “I move at my own pace, and I’ll make sure you feel good.” 

She rotated her hips, reversing motion with the same slick movements. For her it was almost as easy as riding a bicycle - and some of the girls she’d been with were certainly that - and there was no effort at all to pop her many inches of hard dickmeat into Sona’s wonderfully tight depths. Sure, anyone was tight around a cock of her size, but Sona was naturally squeezing and comfortable, and she enjoyed it with each inch that slipped into her body. Warmth greeted her as hands grasped at her body, tugging her in deeper with eager strokes, almost begging for the dick to fill her all the way up.

Qiyana was eager to oblige, but did so at her normal cyclical pace, working Sona looser with each rotation of her hips. She didn’t get right into slamming, instead sliding many inches of her vascular cock in and out, feeling it rub up against inner walls and slide through the spasming sheath bit by bit, inch by inch, fitting a bit more inside of the squirming girl each time. She watched as Sona’s outer folds went wide around her cock, the pale skin hugging her cinnamon-coloured shaft as it rotated in and out, shiting and bending with a hint of pink each time.

Sona’s eyes were staring at the march of her cock, her emotions not conveyed with sounds, but the look in her eyes and the wordless gasp on her lips. Qiyana sighed with bliss as she fucked Sona with a portion of her shaft, which already exceeded that of many others - enough to leave most groaning, but Sona wanted _more_ just as much as she, trying to satiate the burning urge of her size kink by roughly bucking her hips and impaling her spongy snatch onto the approaching shaft. Pink walls bulged and bent as she shifted raggedly, making Qiyana hiss and groan the deeper she went and the more eager Sona became. 

“ _Ngh -_ tight,” Qiyana praised, running her tongue over her lips. 

Her pretty pink lips parted in a silent gasp and her fingers tightened across Qiyana’s body as more and more was fed inside her. Each inch forced into her warm, sticky sheath made them both gasp, and was accompanied by a rough buck of Sona’s hips - pinned as she was against the wall and carried by Qiyana, she could still move her broad hips and fuck back. She was certainly no passive dame, which Qiyana appreciated just as much as she did her tightness and her luscious body. 

She rotated and moved her hips with pendulous movements, sliding in and out with wet slurps, her shaft pushing through her insides like a battering ram before being tugged back out. She felt every little bit of her cunt bend around her, each velvety inch stroke at her shaft, and she groaned as she moved inside Sona’s body. It was a snug fit that embraced her entirely, and Qiyana lavished in that tightness as she added more force, more power to her movements, her hips pushing in firmly and solidly with each rotation.

In and out she went, moving harder and faster, jamming Sona full of more and more hard dick each time she moved. Sona’s eyes got happier and hazier as more of that big, fat cock stretched out her insides, filling out the tight channel around the obscene girth until walls were bulging. Her hand was still tight around the base of Qiyana’s prick, but there was less and less for her to hold on to as more and more pushed into her body. Soon her hand fell away completely, and she set it instead against Qiyana’s core, feeling the muscles bunch and flex under her dress as she fucked.

“There we go,” Qiyana cooed, a good two-thirds of her shaft buried inside of Sona and more on the way. Each thrust sent pleasure surging through her shaft, making her lips smile with need. “So tight, but you’re taking my dick so well.” 

Her hips moved rapidly, jamming inch after inch into Sona’s body again and again, massaged by the textured walls as she slammed through them with forceful ease. Her fat cockhead pushed out her insides and stretched them wide, almost leading the way for the rest of her cock to hammer into her body and drive in deep. Flesh bent and rippled as she drove her iron-hard shaft into her cunt with cyclical motions, in and out, in and out, hips flexing and core bunching. The steady inward push filled out Sona over and over, making her mouth gasp and throaty groans leave her mouth, emanating from deep in her chest like throaty exhalations. She looked happy as she was stretched and filled, more than any ought to be, but it was oh-so-attractive.

“Like that, don’t you?” Qiyana cooed, grinning, and Sona nodded. “Then let me soothe that ache in your cunt, Sona - I’m oh-so-good at that.”

In she went, almost slamming her fat cock deep into her body, groaning as it was massaged the entire way through by the snug fit of her glove. Stiff flesh was tugged and pleasure surged through her body, spurring Qiyana to move harder, seeking more of that pleasurable sensation. Inch after girthy inch slammed into her body, making Sona’s core redouble with each firm impact and then push back in greedy acceptance of what she offered. She sawed in and out, harder and faster with each stroke, and soon hammered into Sona’s cunt with as much of her dick as she could bring to bear at a time, working her nice and loose with enough force to make her breasts bounce and hair flip upward.

Qiyana’s hands were groping at her waistline, sinking into the plump flesh as she held herself firm, but her eyes were soon latched onto the sight of her fat tits rising and falling with each tremendous stroke into her body. A lusty groan left her lips as she stared, wanting to reach out and just maul them, but knowing she couldn’t when she had the girl braced in her arms. She settled for just staring as she hammered into her body, applying enough force to keep her solidly pinned to the wall and then playing a little internal game of seeing how high she could make them bounce with each hard thrust. 

Sona was almost gasping, such was the intensity of Qiyana’s fucking. Her hips sent her cock slamming down, her hips almost meeting Sona’s plump thighs from how much hard cockmeat she was working into her body. Sona was left breathless as she was impaled over and over again, her body shaking and quivering at the relentless march of the oversized shaft, her thighs clenching down tight around Qiyana’s body. It was hard for her to get a firm grip when Qiyana’s hips were so wide, but her legs hooked around and her feet pressed into her backside, urging her in deeper.

She buried herself inside to silent groans and gasps, ensuring that Sona was continuously pressed against the wall and left helpless against her advance. The bluenette took the eye-watering pressure of the cock admirably well, her pleasure high and clearly mounting with each hard slam into her spongy snatch. Liquids trailed out in thick quantities as she was fucked nice and loose around the wrist-thick girth, enjoying it far more than Qiyana would have given her credit for. The intense and almost harsh beat seemed to make her terribly happy, in fact, and it made Qiyana groan in turn.

“Enjoying yourself, T-Tunes?” Qiyana grunted, watching Sona’s eyes as she slammed herself inside. She felt Sona’s insides tighten and clench happily, almost squeezing her cock in a vice-like grip, leaving her groaning louder. “Never had a good enough dick to stretch you out, before? Or were all your other lovers just not up to par?”

Sona said nothing, of course, but made a vague motion with her head that could have been agreement - or so Qiyana took it. It left her chuckling even as she worked her fat cock in and out with hammer-like thrusts, driving it in deep with audible slurps. “I’m happy to please, Sona - and I’m going to enjoy stretching you out.”

Sona’s insides clenched down harder as she made a throaty noise, her inner walls massaging Qiyana’s cock almost frantically. The motions were familiar, in a way, like a girl hitting her peak, but at first she assumed it to be confusion on her part - but it was very much not that, not as Sona’s bucking got frantic and her insides went painfully tight. Qiyana only swore and held on as a sudden gush of warmth spurted around her shaft, insides clenching and rippling down _hard,_ like a vice attempting to milk her iron-hard shaft of her own load. Sona hit her climax wordlessly, noiselessly, but it was no less intense for it, and son Qiyana was groaning in equal measure as her eyes squeezed shut and her dick pulsed within the rapidly spasming snatch 

“F-fuck!” Qiyana swore, biting her lip. “H-hell, Tunes, didn’t know you had that in you - _Ngh -_ “

She let out deeper grunts as Sona rode out her wordless orgasm, her eyes squinting the more intense it became. In a sudden decision and a fit of movement Qiyana was pushing away from the wall, carrying the writhing girl away through the room without a hint of difficulty - she was stronger than she looked, and though Sona was quite heavy with all those curves of hers, it wasn’t enough to disturb her. At first her steps were idle, searching out a place to set her down, but the layout of all the dorms was similar enough and she knew them pretty well.

Qiyana almost slammed the writhing Sona down on the bed with a grunt, pressing her backside against the soft mattress. With her legs already surrounding Qiyana’s waistline and her arms wrapped around her, the simple act of pushing her against the bed set her into a position vaguely close to a mating press - and so all Qiyana had to do was stretch them up and away, and the delirious girl was caught up in the lewd position underneath Qiyana. 

Her cunt was still spasming as her cock pumped down, Qiyana’s furious libido spurring her on to ramming Sona into the bedding. She could have let Sona ride out her sudden climax by letting her rest, but Qiyana was too horny to wait it out, and she was sure that Sona’s pleasure would only be heightened when she fucked her into the bed in the middle of her writhing state, and she was rewarded when the first downward slam into her cunt made Sona’s body double over and her mouth open wide.

“Enjoying yourself, Sona?” Qiyana murmured, staring down at the blue-haired girl as her hips began to pull back. The rest of her words were lost in a groan as she sawed her beefy shaft downward with a hard shove, her hips working hard as she drove her impaling shaft of cockmeat down into the soft tightness of Sona’s dripping sheath. She impaled it right through, quelling the fluttering folds with that single slam, but causing more violent contractions afterward - her orgasm was still sweeping through her, gently fading but still welling up in fits and starts.

She pushed down, her cock slamming into the sopping heat with broad strokes. Her hips pulled back firmly and hammered down powerfully, her core tensing underneath her green dress as she worked herself hard and fast, driving down with great, hammering blows. The mating press allowed her to use every last inch of her cock to maximum potential, and she sent all of her many thick inches slamming down with each movement of her hips, pushing the iron-hard pole deep into Sona’s body.

It sent her curves into jiggles under her shirt, each blow causing more and more violent wobbling and shaking, and this time Qiyana didn’t resist. One of her hands lifted off the stretched-aside legs and she rammed her hand down on the bouncing mass of perfectly rounded titflesh, pressing down hard and applying a tremendous amount of pressure that caused the skin to bulge. Quickly craving more, Qiyana’s hand then tugged at the strap of Sona’s t-shirt, bringing it down over her shoulder with a whip-like tug and then grasped at the collar of the shirt, tugging it down and around the bouncing breast until a large portion of her creamy skin was left bare.

“Gorgeous,” Qiyana purred, and her head dove down.

She pressed her face into Sona’s cleavage even as her hips sawed up and down, moving in pendulous arcs as she reamed out Sona’s cunt. Her lips suckled at the flesh pressing against her cheeks, laying kisses on the gratuitous breastflesh that surrounded her, ravenously licking and suckling at whatever was within reach - which was a lot, because Sona’s breasts were massive. She had a perfectly clean, unblemished canvas to work at, and she did so hungrily, licking and slurping and suckling as she moved along. 

Her hips pounded down against Sona’s thick thighs, and the pillowy skin echoed out with lewd smacks. It was like a springboard to set herself against and push away from, each impact causing the plush flesh to wobble and quiver, and as Qiyana laid into them with punishing thrusts the skin grew ruddy. Her muscles tensed as she sent her body crashing forward, sinking her dick through the gushing and rippling snatch without pause, her lips almost growling against her squishy titflesh as she worked herself hard. Each pounding thrust made the bed dip and shake, and she felt Sona quiver against her as she was fucked nice and hard.

Walls shifted and bent and female release squelched around her as Qiyana drove her dick downward, causing Sona’s body to jump and bounce. Her tits wobbled as her legs flopped along, and Qiyana’s body, too, was sent jiggling - her chest bounced and her own fat ass wobbled, the plentiful flesh jiggling inside her tights almost lewdly. As Sona’s ankles locked over her ass and dug into the squishy, plump mass, she was able to sink them down a fair bit because of just how _thick_ it was; but soon she was adding to the impaling thrusts by giving her additional leverage that sent her groaning.

“That’s _\- fucking_ \- good,” she praised, driving herself down with full-bodied force. Her muscles clenched as she worked herself powerfully, and the bedframe began to squeal at her power. Each push into her cunt made her body tingle with bliss and relief, the warmth greeting her like a lover, coaxing her in for deeper and longer - and she happily followed along with it. She fucked through pools of female arousal and pushed aside clinging walls as she slammed in nice and deep on each go, working the full length of her obscene cock right through Sona’s body until the girl looked entirely breathless because of it. 

Her mouth soon tugged a nipple between her lips, suckling hard and fast as if she was going to draw milk from the oversized mammary. Her teeth teased at a nipple, and from the way Sona’s hands tugged at her backside and grasped at her hair, she assumed it was all very well-received. It was hard for her to get a good measure of how Sona was feeling overall without her ability to speak, and it was all very physical as she took in her bodily reactions - eyes, lips, limbs - everything adding together to give her a good bearing on how she was doing. Of course, the first climax was a very good indication so far, and when she felt Sona’s cunt clamp down _again_ in so short a span of time, she found herself both proud and impressed.

“You like that, Sona?” She asked, pulling off her nipple with a wet pop. Sloppy noises rang out as her cock relentlessly churned the collected girl juices with each pump and stroke, making her body shiver with lust. Her dick pierced through the needy tunnel with body-shaking force that caused liquids to squelch, and each extraction sent ropes spilling outward. “Enjoying a good, big dick?”

She leaned in, body pressing down. “I imagine you are - and I’m enjoying yours so, _so_ much.”

Her pace was hard and fast, her thrusts hot and heavy. She let out deep grunts as she slammed into her cunt, and inner walls tugged and pulled at her oversized shaft. Her hips rebounded off of her fleshy thighs, again acting as a springboard, only for her to slam back down all the harder but moments later. She was hard and quick, fucking Sona into a blissful haze, letting her lust pool and arousal flare as she reamed out the tight snatch around her over and over again. The bluenette’s fleshy breasts bounced with each hard slam, her body quivering and shaking, and once again, her cunt was clamping down to painfully hard it was difficult for Qiyana to move.

“F-fuck, Tunes,” she groaned, “you are one pent-up little kitten.”

Her eyes fastened on the gravid slopes of her fat breasts as they shook and wobbled with each thrust, the one freed of her shirt moving ludicrously high with each inward push, while the other careened off to the side almost comically. It was harder for her to move as Sona got tighter again, and as she see-sawed her hips and plunged down into her waiting warmth, she found her progress impeded - not enough, of course, but just a fraction that caused her to slow. 

“You know what?” She announced suddenly, halting all of her inward movement with a suddenness that made Sona mewl and shift, her hips bucking hard as if to fuck herself on to the meat-rod now frozen inside her. “Let’s get these clothes off, hm?”

She hastily tugged at Sona’s t-shirt, and though the girl was practically mewling and writhing underneath her, she lifted her arms up and allowed herself to be freed of the clinging cloth. In the next moment Qiyana was pulling out her grasping warmth, much to Sona’s clear disapproval - but the ball was firmly in Qiyana’s court, and she quickly grabbed Sona’s legs and tugged her panties all the way off, leaving the buxom bluenette entirely bare before her.

“Like a work of art,” she husked, winking, while Sona was left flushing - though from the words or lack of cock was hard to tell. “Now, get this dress off me, Sona.”

Sona looked briefly surprised, but in her lusty state she quickly sat up with a speed that left her chest bouncing and grabbed at the bottom of Qiyana’s dress, starting to pull. There were no zippers or buttons on the clean green cloth, and she fumbled around as she tried to strip it off, revealing Qiyana’s pristine and taut skin bit by bit as she stripped her down. Once it rose up high enough Qiyana did the rest of the work, pulling it up and over her head and then tossing it aside without a care, and she was rewarded when Sona pressed her lips down against her toned and smooth belly, her lips caressing the hardened muscle.

“Oh,” Qiyana sighed, working at her bra and similarly tossing it aside, “that’s _nice._ ”

Sona’s lips kissed her belly with something like worship, and the soft touches made Qiana’s cock tingle. Her fat, glistening shaft was prodding up against Sona’s collarbones, grinding down against the creamy skin as the bluenette laid kisses along her stomach, and Qiyana groaned. She grabbed at her own breast and squeezed down, enjoying the sensations rolling through her. She flicked a nipple as Sona kissed along the smooth, brown expanse, her lips almost hungrily gnashing and her teeth grazing, and Qiyana groaned. 

“Oh, that’s nice,” she groaned. “You know what? Flip around, and hang that head off the edge of the bed, here.” 

Sona looked up at from under the plane of her stomach, past the cinnamon-coloured swells of her breasts, and Qiyana almost reconsidered- but she didn’t, and snapped her fingers demandingly. “C’mon, chica. Get to it.”

The authoritative tone made Sona shiver, and she hastily complied. She spun around and dropped down onto her back, and let her head flop over the edge of the bed with her long, blue hair trailing down to tickle the floor, and in the same heartbeat Qiyana was tugging down her tights and kicking off all of her clothing entirely. Her balls were fat and swollen and her cock swung from side to side like an iron spear, fluids slowly dripping off the length of dickmeat.

“Open your mouth, Sona,” she commanded imperiously. “I’m going to fuck your tight little throat.”

It was a promise and a demand all at once, and Sona almost lustfully obeyed, parting her fat, plump cocksuckers wide. She was as eager for a throat-pounding as Qiyana was to give it, and she was almost smiling as Qiyana jabbed her hips forward, sending her cock bumping up against the velvety mouth. With a simple adjustment, her dick pushed inside, sinking into warm, wet mouth without difficulty, and Sona even adjusted the line of her head and neck to better offer herself up to the white-haired girl.

“Good girl,” Qiyana chuckled, leaning down as she pushed her hips forward, sinking more futa-cock into Sona’s mouth and biting her lip as the heavenly sensations wafted over her length. “Ah - that’s nice…”

She pushed her cock into the tightness of her mouth, sinking in deep. Her mouth had a very different texture to her cunt, but it was still pleasurable and warm all the same, enough for her to be groaning and sighing at the touch - and as she pushed on deeper, the pleasure got only more intense. Sona's tongue came rising up around her shaft, licking and slurping with almost greedy intensity, lapping at the many stiff inches that were soon pushing their way into her mouth without pause or relent. She drove inward to the accompanying licks and suckles, adoring the way her tongue played across her thrusting shaft, feeling the pleasure mount in her belly.

She let out a groan as she jammed her hips right on through, feeling Sona's jaw stretch out as it struggled to accept her. Her cheeks were soon bulging as well under the weight of her cock as many inches were shoved inside without ceremony, her mouth soon claimed by hot cockmeat. In she went, sliding along the velvet carpet of her lashing tongue and deeper into the spongy mass of her mouth, soon pushing into and piercing through the entrance of her throat to drive deeper still - Qiyana was serious about fucking her throat. 

The throat pulsed and sputtered around her, squeezing comfortably tight and enveloping her in soft walls as she moved. It was enough cock to make Sona shift, her neck bulging out obscenely around the weight of the hard dick, and gurgles left her mouth. Her lips, though, remained wrapped tight around it like a soft seal of cushions, keeping a firm hold as it went deeper and deeper, while her tongue continued to work in mesmerizing patterns along her stiff girth. She traced patterns into the skin as it delved into the depths of her pliant throat, stretching it out around her, feeling the ring pulse and flex.

Her balls pressed up against Sona's face as she bottomed out, the big, fat orbs pressing against her nose and smothering her as she came to a halt. With every inch inside her throat it was made to look very stiff and stretched out, going almost puffy around the weight of the dickmeat It didn't last for too long as she was soon pulling back out, but it was all with the express purpose of just driving it back inside, and that was what she soon did - her cock was sent sliding right back through her lips with a low grunt, driving into her throat with the same smooth motions that she had used to fuck her pussy just minutes earlier.

"Such a perfect throat," Qiyana praised, her hips sliding forward as she drove her cock between Sona's cock-suckers and into the lining of her throat. It greeted her with a ripple of muscles and a soft sputter, and it was like music to Qiyana's ears. "And such perfectly fuckable lips."

As she pushed herself inside her balls slapped down against Sona's face, making the girl shift just a fraction - but she was remarkably complaint as the cock pushed into the tightness of her mouth, battering aside her flexing tongue in an effort to drive in as deep as possible. She had to do far more stretching than with her pussy, but it was also far wetter and more pliant, the flesh soft and spongy and used to swallowing - of a different sort, Qiyana was sure - and she pushed herself down again and again with slight flexes of her hips and pumped of her wide waist. Warmth greeted her each time, with saliva bubbling up around her shaft and filling Sona's mouth in pleasant pools that bathed her cock.

She pushed in harder and faster, working herself into a quick rhythm of inward pumps and spearing her throat through on the mighty length of her spear. The cinnamon-coloured cockflesh disappeared between her plump lips time and time again as her hips sent it crashing forward into her mouth, drawing out sloppy noises from it with each repetition. Saliva slurped and squelched as she fucked through the pools of collected wetness, and she churned the drool lining the depths of her esophagus with each ramming thrust that sent her ballsack clapping against her face.

"Oh, you're taking it so well," Qiyana groaned, biting her lip. Her stomach flexed more powerfully now that it was bare, the muscles becoming pronounced the harder and faster she thrust. "A perfectly fuckable throat - my, Sona, you're a gem."

Crude compliments though they were, they seemed to make Sona happy - or so she imagined, as with her face downturned in so compromising a position, it was hard to tell. Sona might have been able to sign something, had one hand not been buried in the sheets and the other clamped around her chest like a lewd whore, squeezing her own fat mound as it sloped down under the effect of gravity, forming a perfectly lush mound on her chest. Each thrust into her throat made her breasts shake and jiggle, the slight vibrations still too much for the soft flesh to cope with, and it made for a tantalizing sight.

Soon, Qiyana's free hand was pressing down on the other breast, using it both as a toy and a way to brace herself as she leaned over Sona. She squeezed into the pliant mass with strong fingers, the cinnamon colour of her skin contrasting nicely with the paler hue of her creamy mound, while her stomach flexed with rippling muscle as she fucked Sona's throat. In she went, pushing out her walls to the audible sounds of slurps and sputters, making the girl shift and squirm as she just took the firm throatfucking without a problem. Her girth already was enough to make such an act overbearing, and her length was truly throat-clogging, but the size-kink that Sona had made her more than agreeable to something so oxygen-depriving. 

"I could almost get off on fucking this throat alone," Qiyana complimented, a sigh in her tone. "Almost - but that would be a shame, wouldn't it, Sona? If I didn't fuck that slutty pussy until I came?"

Sona, again, couldn't respond, but Qiyana shook her head and chuckled as if she did so anyhow. Her hips rolled and flexed, stretching out her throat under the weight of her cock, slipping in nice and deep with repetitive thrusts that sank far past her windpipe and clogged her up. She head her sputter and gurge around the cock, liquids churning in the depths of her throat and the heat of her mouth, and she luxuriated in both the feel and the sounds. Sona's tongue made a soft carpet to slide along, punctuated by the curls and flexes that sent it tickling at her broad girth.

Suddenly she was pulling out, extracting every lsat inch of her cock in a rush and with an obscene slurp that sent ropes of well-fucked saliva crashing down onto Sona's face. "Show me how much you want me to fuck you, Sona."

It was a simple and open-ended question, and Sona replied by lifting her head off the edge of the bed and immediately locking her lips around the fatness of the shaft, pressing against the vascular underside in an open-mouthed kiss that left the white-haired teen sighing. Her eyes fluttered as Sona ravenously made out with her fat dick, slurping at the juices of her cunt and the drool of her throat, kissing along the many girthy inches that had just been reaming out her esophagus with gusto. 

She swept down with dizzying speed, licking and kissing along her shaft like a gloryhole whore or someone utterly addicted to dick, and Qiyana was left groaning as he was impressed by Sona's hungry skill. Her dark skin was caressed by soft, plump lips, and marks of lip balm were left on the throbbing girth as Sona moved along at a furious speed. Qiyana sighed, still groping the girl's breast, squeezing down harder as pleasure rolled through her - and then she practically jumped as Sona's mouth landed on her balls, kissing one, and then the other, with long and lewd motions that sent them dripping with saliva.

"O-oh!" Qiyana exclaimed. "You little minx -!"

She slurped across one of her balls with her tongue, running over the rounded orb with gusto. She swept over it, licking it fully and coating the tongue in a sticky layer of saliva that made Qiyana groan. She was firm with her tongue and incredibly dexterous, sweeping around the swollen curves and licking them in full. She left long lines of sticky saliva, causing lines to roll over the bulging flanks and sent dripping toward the floor. She moaned as Sona worked with surprising intensity, and the ante was upped yet again when Sona leaned in a little more and pressed her lips against one of her balls in full.

Sona popped the ball within her mouth, sucking it with a wet slurp and keeping it between her lips. She suckled hard and fast, her cheeks pulsing and tongue lapping, making Qiyana’s spine shiver as she bit her lip. She let out another groan as sensations washed through her body at the strange and incredible ball-sucking she was receiving, and it only intensified as Sona lewdly popped off the first ball and moved around to the second. She swept it between her suckling lips and her mouth sucked hard, pulling and contracting in ways that made her almost dizzy. 

‘

“ _Nngh,_ ” Qiyana moaned, teeth grit. “Wow - you’re an eager little thing…”

Her hips quivered as Sona sucked her balls, alternating between them with wet pops and lewd slurps. Her tongue moved over both with long licks that left trails, partially swiping through her own saliva and collecting it back up only to deposit it again. She moved between them, her soft, fat lips pressing against the turgid surfaces and nearly going flat as she pressed in, surrounding them in soft pillows of flesh. Her back arched and hips jerked as the pleasurable sensations made her arousal burn hotter and hotter, until she couldn’t contain herself any longer - as good as the cock-sucking felt, she needed something more; and she was sure Sona did, too. 

“Good work, Sona,” she husked, pulled back and out of reach of Sona’s hungry mouth. She grasped the mute girl by her long, blue hair, which was even then trailing against the ground in a way that didn’t befit such silky locks. She hauled her up from there, making her twist and wind on the bed with an inner whine from her chest. “Time for your reward.”

She didn’t so much toss her as urge her forward, but the effect was the same as she bounced forward on the bedding. Qiyana was there moments later, following after her with shuffles, kneels digging into the bed. 

“Head down,” she ordered idly, “ass up.”

Sona complied, because Sona had no wish to do anything else. She flipped her buxom body around without a qualm, curves jiggling as she moved and shifted, getting into the position asked of her - cheek against the comforter, ass rising up, body braced on her hands and knees. Her breasts hung down beneath her as she presented herself toward Qiyana in an almost primal fashion, acting like plump pillows underneath her body, while her fat ass pushed out. It still wasn’t enough, as the white-haired girl’s hands grabbed her waist and hauled her ass up further, bringing it up high and making Sona shift. 

“That’s it,” Qiyana giggled, rising up behind Sona. “Oh, you look _good_ like that.”

Her cock slapped down between the clefts of her ass as she knelt behind Sona, just about mounting her. She grasped her cock with her hand and slapped the thick, beefy length down against the soft, pillowy cheeks, watching them bounce and jiggle with a proud smirk. Her hands came down a moment later, slapping into the jutting curve with needy fingers and sinking into the doughy mass. She squeezed, bending it with her palms, and saw Sona’s spine dip and face flush at her strong touch. 

She moved harder, firmer, even as she set about mounting her, squeezing her ass with all her might. She reached back to slap at it, causing the flesh to bounce and wobble. She flashed her teeth in a grin as she leaned over Sona, dragging her cock-tip down through the lush valley of her ass and pushing toward her slit.

“You’ve got a wonderful ass, Sona,” she told her, her cock pushing against the soft inner pinkness. “Maybe I’ll enjoy claiming that, later. But first…”

She pressed in with force, driving her cock back inside the familiar warmth of Sona’s cunt. She slammed down with a smooth stroke, piercing her silken walls through with her throbbing girth with more force than she might otherwise bring to bear - but Sona was ready and willing and _needy,_ and Qiyana was horny besides. She drove herself down as she better mounted Sona, rising up behind her and settling against her, her hands on her ass and her waist, grasping her plentiful flesh tight as she began to move. Her cock was already stretching out her inner walls and making them bulge in ripples, and as she started to move it only got more intense.

She pounded down with deep strokes, working her hips hard and fast without relent, just immediately picking up where she had left off and holding nothing back. Her stomach flexed as her hips bucked, the muscles outlined on her smooth skin as she pumped down and buried all ten-and-three-fourth inches down into her snug sheath. She drilled through her sopping folds and stretched them out wide around her tan-skinned cockflesh, pushing hard enough to make Sona’s body force the mattress down. 

Sona practically panted as Qiyana rammed her iron-hard length of dickmeat into her core, her pace sudden and intense and mind-numbing. She drove down, drilling through her spongey cunt, stabbing her cock in deep and with enough force to rock Sona time and time again. Her legs went wide as she tried to cope with the hard thrusts, her fists tangling into the sheets as her blue hair bounced around her face. Her slit gushed with juices as the cock rammed in, her shaft pistoning through her body and rubbing against her plush inner walls, reaming them out around her girth.

Sona’s eyes fluttered and squeezed, her teeth biting into her lower lip as she was forced into the mattress again and again. Qiyana’s thrusts slammed into her cunt, hammering through her cunt in broad strokes that left them body dizzy. The girl underneath Qiyana almost wheezed as she was railed out, her cunt tightening with pleasure as the white-haired girl reached shockingly deep into her pussy with each repetition, her cockhead almost kissing her womb - she grazed her cervix with each prodding stroke, caressing the spongy mass with increasingly-solid impacts. 

“Damn,” Qiyana hissed. “Nice and tight -”

Her dickhead kissed her womb with thorough strokes, slamming down in ways that made Sona writhe and squirm, her body quivering as she was impaled right through and her cervix was used as a cushion for Qiyana’s fat dick. Her ass was sent into clapping and jiggling fits as those taut hips slammed down, the toned and trim pelvis coming to a stop on her cushion-like ass and using it as a comfortable rest. The jutting curve was so fat and generous that she had to fight against it with each wapping slam, making the flesh spill out around her hips as she drove into the mass.

Her hands mauled at the plentiful globes of asssflesh, squeezing and kneading and using it as a handhold for her to grab onto. Her core muscles flexed with each push she made, slamming into her cunt with full-bodied thrusts and driving her dickhead hard into her womb. She was sure that Sona would have been squealing had she been able, but as it was she made subvocal noises and rumbles of pleasure, her body shaking with each thrust into her. Her legs bent inward as she struggled to brace herself, but each push made her increasingly unsteady. 

Juices gushed out of her cunt in thick ropes, raining down as the cock plunged through her sopping warmth over and over again. Her cunt clamped down even harder, just like before, Sona’s peak clearly hitting her from the intensity of Qiyana’s movements - and Qiyana just kept going, hammering into her cunt with hard strokes that satisfied her furious libido, forcing her folds wide around her heaving girth as it plunged into her wetness. Rivers of wetness soon assaulted her cock - thick, frothy, and sticky, a sign of Sona’s impending release.

“F-fuck,” Qiyana swore, “A-again?”

This time, Qiyana kept on fucking, slamming her dick into her wildly spasming folds even as Sona reached her peak. Female honey flooded her spasming snatch and bathed her cock, and soon was sent splattering against her hips as she rammed them into Sona. She fucked her right through her peak, and Qiyana only brushed aside just how horny and needy Sona was to so quickly hit her stride again - she just fucked, and fucked, and fucked, her hips furiously pumping forward to impale her pussy right on through her endlessly rippling snatch.

In fact, Qiyana’s movements got harder, more intense, her body bearing down on Sona with great and ringing claps that sent her assflesh careening outward. Sona’s orgasming body rocked and rolled against her, unable to keep steady as she hammered down, working herself hard and fast as she struggled to fuck through the vice-tight sheath that was practically milking her throbbing cock. The extra power was too much for Sona, and her body - face down, as up - began to bend and topple as she was forced down, and down, and down again, her knees giving way before buckling entirely.

She fell to the bed in a heap, her body going flat as Qiyana continued to bear down with powerful thrusts and potent jabs, and soon the white-haired girl was laying against her; cinnamon flesh on creamy white, pinning her in a prone-bone position as her hips rose and fell in pendulous arcs. They made meaty sounding claps that rang and echoed as she smashed her fit hips down against Sona’s plump ass, the skin now entirely red under the relentless beat of her hips and her remorseless pacing - thrust after thrust made the skin go flat and set the mark of her hips into the pliant mass, like she was planting her flag.

Her modest breasts pushed into Sona’s shoulders as her weight bore down, her grunts echoing into Sona’s ears. Her sounds were throaty and husky and with no small amount of strain, borne by how hard she was thrusting and how tight Sona’s orgasmic sheath felt - it was almost too much for Qiyana, but she fucked on through it, applying enough power to force aside the vice-like tightness again and again and fit her massive truncheon of a cock inside - to the detriment of her stamina. It wore her down stroke by stroke, but her pleasure mounted at the same time, making her eyes hazy with the bliss of it. 

Qiyana fucked Sona down in the prone-bone position, driving her fleshy body down into the mattress with each firm stroke. She felt her soft body bend and dip against her, spine bending and ass arching. Her plump assflesh made loud, if muffled, claps as Qiyana worked herself against it, her trim pelvis driving down hard into the plaint mass with each merciless thrust. Her hands dropped at the flanks of Sona's curvy body, grabbing at bulging side-boob and roving over her hips, just trailing over whatever creamy skin was in reach.

Sona looked entirely out of her mind as Qiyana fucked her with every last inch of her cock, hitting her womb with hammer-like blows that made her insides shake and quiver. She was, after all, taking one of the largest cocks she'd ever had at a pace that was hard to keep up with, and it was telling on her body. She shook and quivered, writhing against the bedding as Qiyana worked herself down hard and without relent, shoving the entirety of her throbbing shaft down into her soft, warm insides. She was gushing with warmth and wetness, a veritable ocean of arousal from her climaxes that made the entire fucking sticky and sloppy. The stuff was churned beat for beat, sent spilling out of her wide-stretched lips and forced down in thick ropes.

Her balls clapped against Sona's slit as her thighs collided with the backs of Sona's, an endless beat of fleshy smacks and muffled claps. She delved into her soft and eager body, plundering her yielding cunt without relent, her throaty growls and groans rising with each desperate stroke she made. She used the full length of her shaft, all but ramming it into the velvety tunnel without any sense of pacing or pause; her own orgasm was mounting, rising up hard, making it hard to think or rationalize. her balls burned from the effort, her shaft heaving and throbbing, and more of her lust growls spilled from her lips.

"Such a good girl," she grunted, leaning possessive over Sona. "Taking all of it so well - you're doing wonderfully."

Sona writhed, hands twisting in the sheets, pulling free fistfuls of material with her every move. Beads of sweat traced over her forehead and down her cheeks, and a few strands of blue hair had matted down. Sloppy noises rang out and filled the room as Qiyana's mighty girldick thundered downward, her pace so intense it forced Sona's fat ass down into a cushion that spilled out around Qiyana's hips. It served as little more than just that: a pillow for her to rest on as she reamed out her tight pussy over and over, plundering the full length of it with each broad stroke, filling her so full of dickmeat that the musician couldn't think properly.

"Almost there," Qiyaan groaned, continuing with her hammer-like thrusts and jabs. Soft flesh greeted her on each time, enveloping her hard, aching dickmeat, and making her sigh lustfully. "I'm going to cum inside, Sona."

It was a promise and a statement of fact all in one, and Sona only nodded raggedly, if gleefully, her hair shaking and lips pouting. She looked delirious and dazed, and it was heightened as the fucking dragged on, and on, and on, like the last legs of a racehorse. Qiyana was trying to extract out each measure of pleasure that she could while at the same time cementing the size and heft of her dick in Sona's mind, making sure she understood how vigorous and potent a lover she was - but soon it became trying, the effort too much to keep up, and she was groaning as her eyes squeezed shut and her dick trembled.

"F-fuck!" she cried, slamming herself down once, then twice more, each impact hard and thunderous, beating against her ass like a drum. "I'm - _Ngh!_ "

She slammed down one final time as she let go, her stamina and arousal finally catching up to her. Spurt after spurt of cum began to launch from the top of her shaft all at once, her might shaft pulsating and filling out as cum was sent surging through it. It unloaded into Sona's insides in an unending wave, blasting her depths in layers of hot, white semen, filling out pink walls and stretching the silken channel under the weight of all that fluid. There was enough to make Sona look even more dazed, her body still writhing and twisting, while her cunt spasmed around her shaft in predictable patterns.

it was like her snatch was trying to milk Qiyana's cock, and this time she was happy to let it happen, her head tilting back and her eyes fluttering closed as the orgasm swept through her load by load, pump by pump. Her lips parted in a throaty sigh as her balls pulsed and clenched, sending thick loads through her heaving girth and out into Sona's body in an unending rush of whiteness - so thick and generous that it was difficult to shift. It was soon flowing around her dark-skinned cock in silky waves that rolled and receded like the tide, and she felt Sona's hips buck and flex against her pelvis as if seeking more. 

"God, that's good," Qiyana sighed, feeling her dick spasm as it sent a few final streams into her pussy, which, in turn, seeped free of her pink folds in little drizzles of white. She held herself there inside of Sona as she panted, allowing her balls to empty themselves, and even when they were finished she sat there and luxuriated.

Soon enough she pulled free of the grasping embrace, settling herself against Sona. She tenderly kissed at her neck as the girl continued to quiver, her hands now - instead of greedily groping began to stroke her skin, massaging circles into tiff muscles and sensitive spots. her lips plucked at the skin, moving along the crook of Sona's neck, sweeping along her round jawlines and up her cheeks, toward her ears. 

"Amazing, Sona," she whispered into her ear, her hands rising up to tilt her head and wipe away the sweat and hair matting itself down. "You did a wonderful job."

Sona just nodded wordlessly, her hands too shaky to speak back. Qiyana smiled all the same, carefully spinning Sona over with all the tenderness she could muster and carefully rubbing at her body gently. She was soft and sweet, her lips moving down to claim a kiss on Sona's mouth that was far more loving than her ravenous activity earlier, and smiled. 

Let me take care of you like this, too," Qiyana whispered, winking, and Sona stared. "Ok?"

A nod, and Qiyana grinned. "How do you feel about cuddling?"

Two nods, in rapid succession. 

"Last question - how about going steady as my girlfriend?"

Three nods in rapid succession. 

“Perfect,” Qiyana drawled, and leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

Sona woke up much, much later in the morning than Qiyana did - by the time she had woken up, raising her arms above her head in a yawning exhale, her breasts rising up against her chest, Qiyana had already tidied up her apartment, cleaned out her stuff, set clothing to wash, and organized her drawers. Currently she was in the middle of making breakfast, pans sizzling and a blender going as she made use of the simplistic dorm kitchen. She only had lingerie and an apron on, practically flashing Sona.

“Morning, Tunes,” she chirped, turning and winking at Sona. “Breakfast should be done in a few. Get that cute and not-so-little butt out of bed and over here. Clothing’s optional.”

Sona padded over silently, and in a cute gesture of intimacy, tossed her arms around Qiyana’s neck and set her chin on her shoulder. She hummed wordlessly as Qiyana worked, and for a few brief moments, she just enjoyed the proximity. 

“Eggs,” she said eventually, flicking at the yellow mass with her spatula, “sausage, toast with jam, and I’ve got smoothies coming up.”

Sona leaned in very seriously, her cheeks puffing out in a childlike manner and her hair pooling on Qiyana’s shoulders. Her hands reached out well in front of Qiyana to make them visible, and they carefully formed words that took her a few moments to figure out in her mind.

_Can I have a bigger sausage?_ She’d asked, and Qiyana snorted.

“And I thought _I_ was the insatiable one,” she joked, and stole a kiss. 


End file.
